


I'm your best friend, and worst nightmare!

by blaklegsanji



Series: Keep Your Friends Close and Enemies Closer [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaklegsanji/pseuds/blaklegsanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Riley and the rangers set their sights on locating the aqua Energem along with the person who bonded to it, Fury surprises them with a plan that involves a familiar face with a secret that can either help the rangers or end them for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Search For The Aqua Energem

Two weeks had passed since Riley had last encountered his childhood friend Macy, he was kind of hoping that she would've at least tried to keep in touch with him, but she never did. However Riley didn't have the time to dwell on the matter.

In those two weeks a lot had happened in their ranger duties. They met the real prince of Zandar, almost had the gold Energem taken away, by said prince and Fury, gained a new ally, got the Ptera charger back, had their courage taken away from them and had to prove themselves to Ivan before he finally decided to join their team permanently.

It was a very stressful two weeks, but with a sixth ranger with them it made their team even more stronger than they ever were before. Of course they had to teach Ivan how to property fit into their century, it was fairly difficult but according to Chase it was a lot easier to teach Ivan about the modern ways than it was to tech Koda. Kendall confirmed that without hesitation.

However the rangers decided that it was time for a break from teaching the courageous knight himself, and were currently discussing what their next move was going to be at the makeshift table in the base.

"I say we should look for the aqua Energem." Shelby suggested, glancing around to all of her teammates. "Because the Ankylo Zord is awaken - and thankfully on our side - we know the Energem is out there somewhere already bonded to someone. All we have to do is track down that person."

Tyler shook his head. "Buy how are we suppose to track down the Energems location if we don't have the E-tracer anymore?"

Kendall sighed and crossed her arms, her eyes wandering over to destroyed device on her lab table. "I would say we could build another one, but I don't want to take the chance that Fury or Poisandra could get their hands on it again."

"Then we would have to look for it the old fashion way." Chase sighed, adjusting his hat on his head. "They could be anywhere."

But the red ranger protested. "That could take forever."

Kendall shook her head. "We may not have a choice, we got lucky with the gold Energem. This time though the Energem is bonded to someone and now it's our job to find that person, I hate to say it but Chase is right, this person could be anywhere, and I don't think Fury has another hidden ranger trapped inside of him."

However Ivan interrupted, raising a finger, "Pardon me but, what exactly is this E-tracer device you speak of."

"It was a device that Shelby and I created to locate Energems, or  dino zords." Kendall explained to the knight. "With the help of a dino charger of a certain dinosaur that I created the E-tracer could locate energy signatures from either an Energem or a Zord."

"But, E-tracer destroyed." Koda mumbled out slowly.

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "How was that?" The knight questioned. 

"Poisandra tricked me with clone rangers." Tyler dropped his head on his arms in humility. "They attacked me and took the E-tracer."

"They were able to get a lock on the Ptera Zords location, but then Fury tool the E-tracer from Poisandra." Shelby continued. "In order make sure they didn't get the proper location, we thought it was best if the E-tracer was destroyed so we destroyed it, but the Ptera charger was still intact and Fury was able to power up the charger by using the energy of you inside of him."

"I think I can recall that." Ivan pondered for a moment, tapping a finger on his chin. "I don't remember exactly what happened but I did feel like I had a sense of freedom for a moment, until I was surrounded by darkness once again."

"Well without the E-tracer we won't be able to find the Energems so easily anymore." Chase reminded to them all. 

"Could you imagine if we do find him or her." Shelby said almost excitedly. "I mean having Ivan with us has already made our team stronger, but with seven rangers, Sledge and his goon wouldn't stand a chance."

While everyone was putting their two cents in, and Kendall reminding them that they had to find the new aqua ranger first. Riley, who had quietly wandered away from the conversation was looking at his little marble track set up, his arms crossed and spoke out loudly. 

"I think I might have found a way to find the new ranger." He said making the older members of the team stop their rambunctious bickering and turn to their youngest teammate questioningly. Riley turned to them and pulled out his Energem from out of his shirt and displayed it for all his teammates to see.

"Remember when we first found the gold Energem in that crate?" The others nodded, trying to figure out where he was getting at. "All of our Energems started to glow because we were around it. Why do you think that?"

"The Energems are all connected." Shelby answered, but not sounding so confident with her answer.

Riley nodded. "Exactly, so whoever has the aqua Energem wouldn't be able to hide it so easily because all of our own Energems would sense it and start to glow. Just like they did with the gold Energem."

"Yeah!" Tyler exclaimed happily, the other rangers grinning.

"That maybe true, but there is something wrong with that theory." Kendall said making the mood go down and the rangers smile drop. "This new ranger could be anywhere in the world, there is a very high percent chance that this new ranger could be out of the country than here in the city."

While they were hoping that Riley's theory was going to work, they could help but sadly agree that Kendall was right, and was right about what she said before. They did get lucky with the gold Energem, if they hadn't had all those treasures of Zandar shipped to them then they would have never found the gold Energem and still would have been looking while it was out in Europe, a place they didn't even think about looking. 

"So, what we do now?" Koda questioned to his teammates and mentor. 

Kendal sighed and could see the dejected and look of hopeless expression on the rangers faces. She though about it for a moment before she finally had no choice and came to a conclusion. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to look around the city for this new ranger." She watched how her rangers faces all lit up with a glimmer of hope. "Alright, get going rangers." She motioned to the door. 

Rushing to get their dino chargers the rangers excitedly ran to the door, Shelby had patted Riley's back and said, "Way to use that brain Riley." 

This made the green ranger smile happily when the others gave him a grin, especially when he felt Chase squeeze his shoulder with a lingering touch.

 

XXX

 

"We should split up."

Tyler announced to his team when they made it to the middle of the city. Many people were around but their Energems were not glowing so it was safe to say nobody around here had the aqua Energem they were looking for.

"There's six of us so we split up in two, Ivan you're with me." Tyler said and the knight bowed slightly and took his place by the red ranger. "Chase you and Koda are one team, and Shelby you and Riley are another. We know what were looking for so be sure to have your dino coms ready in case you find anything."

"Got it!" The other rangers nodded to their leader. 

"Okay rangers let's go." The red ranger clapped his hands and the teams of two split up.

Shelby and Riley decided to head to the park, knowing that a good number of people would be there. But along the way they passed by people and made sure to watch the Energems closely in case they got a reaction from any of them. 

There wasn't much reaction from their Energems on their walk to the park, and when they finally arrived at their destination they realized there were lot more people here then they realize.

"Wow." Shelby's eyes widened in surprise. "There are so many people."

Riley seemed to be taken back by this as well. "Yeah, but we gotta go do this."

The pink ranger nodded, and the two rangers got to work walking around the park, standing close to every small group of people and proceed to do the same thing that they did earlier before they came here. The two rangers would even split up to cover more of the park ground  but even then they didn't have any progress of finding anyone with an Energem. 

They gave it another round of searching around the park again but they only got the same results as before. Realizing that they were not getting anywhere  in this part of the city they decided to leave and try somewhere else.

"Well that was a major waste of time." Shelby huffed as they walked out of the park entrance gate. "You think the guys are having better luck then we are?"

Riley shrugged. "They would've have contacted us if they did. Remember Kendall did say there was a small percent chance that the new ranger would even be in the city."

"You would think this new ranger would be around here looking for answers like you, Tyler and I did, and we did find the Ankylo Zord around here as well."

"Weren't you the one who told is to work smarter not harder." Riley pointed out to her. "I think I recall you saying that just because  we found something in a certain place doesn't mean were gonna find something else in that same place."

Shelby hummed at this, and snorted. "You're too smart for you own good kiddo." She crossed her arms but keeping an eye out on her Energem as they kept passing by people.

Riley scrunched his nose, "You sound just like Macy when she says that." He chuckled softly. 

"Have you had the chance to talk to her lately?" Shelby asked curiously.

"Not since two weeks ago." Riley shook his head. "I was kind of hoping she would keep in touch but she hasn't, and I haven't really had the time to try and catch up with her either. You know, too busy saving the world and all."

Shelby laughed out, "Yeah, but I actually found myself liking her, she seems really cool."

"She is." Riley confirmed. "Macy is a great person and I look up to her a lot, she's always had a habit of helping people with any problems they have."

"Like that little squabble you guys had?" Shleby said lightheartedly glancing away at anything her eyes can find when Riley just snapped his head at her.

"So you guys were eavesdropping!" He accused at her.

"We're sorry!" Shelby raised her hands in defense. "We didn't mean to, but you got to admit that everything she said that we heard was true. She had a big point."

Riley's shoulders sagged and he sighed, "Yeah I know," he agreed. "Like I said she's always helping people, mainly me most of the time. But sometimes I'm the one that doesn't follow through with her advice."

"Well all you have to do is take it one step at a time." Then Shelby's eyes showed a little bit of mischievousness when she added. "Perhaps starting by telling Chase how you feel."

This made the green ranger stop on his tracks with Shelby stopping a few feet in front of him. "What?" His voice went an octave higher. "Me like Chase..no." He shook his head a little too quickly for his own good.

Shelby wasn't buying it however, she gave Riley a pointed look with her hands on her hips. "You are a horrible liar you know I see how you look at him, just tell him how you feel its not that complicated. You never know he may feel the same way."

"Uh..shouldn't you be taking your own advice." The younger ranger pointed out again.

"I will." She said surprising him. "But Chase isn't Tyler, he won't be sticking around here forever."

"Can we not talk about my nonexistent love life." Riley suggested, hoping to turn this whole conversation around. 

"It's only nonexistent if you make it nonexistent." Shelby poked his head.

Riley was about to say a comeback but was stopped when he heard the dino com go off. Shelby picked it up, both hoping that it was either of the guys with good news and she motioned for the two of them to head to a more secluded area before she answered. "This is Shelby."

"Shelby, Riley." Miss Morgan said out loud, diminishing their hopes that it was the other rangers. "Alien bio signs have been detected, the others are on their way there. I'll give you the coordinates."

Shelby nodded, "Okay we'll be there." She looked over at Riley, "Come on there's trouble."

"Right." 

 

XXX

 

The two rangers ended up running into the others in the giant canyon like place they were so familiar with.

"I'm guessing you guys didn't have any luck with your search either." Tyler stated, indicating that neither him or Ivan, and Chase and Koda didn't find anything as well.

"Guess none of us got so lucky." Shelby said to her friends.

Riley looked around, "Didn't Kendall say there was a monster around here?" He questioned confusingly that made the other rangers look around. "I don't see anything -"

But then a blast came out of nowhere and the six rangers fell to the ground with grunts and groans. They stood up on shaky legs, but soon a familiar laugh rings in their ears and before the cloud of smoke even clears they already know who their attacker is.

"Fury." Tyler simply said harshly.

The rangers got in position, and Koda crouched and growled lowly at his enemy in front of him. The cat monster just laughed and said, "Your Energems are gonna be mine for good this time rangers."

Tyler shook his head, "I don't think so." Then he grabbed his dino charger and held it out.

"Dino chargers ready!" The rangers called out.

They morphed and the five rangers went a mode higher, "Dino steel armor on!"

The rangers ran at Fury and attacked him, not even wondering why in the world he was alone in the first place, and why there weren't any Vivix around to assist him.

Tyler got a hit first, "T-Rex Smasher!" And jabbed Fury a few time until he was able to block it with his sword, and pushed back Tyler. Shelby came up and quickly kicked at him, then dodged when Fury swung his sword at her.

"Tricera Drill!" But just like Tyler Fury was able to block her attack with his own weapon. The cat monster sensed someone coming for an attack behind him, and moved away when he heard. "Stego Shield!" However because Fury evaded his attack, Koda ended up hitting Shelby and sent her flying to the ground.

"Oof..!" Shelby grunted when she impacted the ground.

The blue ranger ran to her side and helped her up to her feet, "I sorry Shelby, didn't mean to hit you."

Shelby just shook her head and patted his arm, "Don't worry Koda it wasn't your fault." She reassured him and he nodded.

However Fury found amusement in this, "What's wrong rangers!" He mocked at them, "Fighting each other I see, so much for team work!"

"You wish!" Riley exclaimed and surprised Fury from behind. "Raptor Claw!" The youngest ranger slashed away at him, and managed to injure him while at it. 

This surprise attack threw off Fury's senses so he didn't see that Chase had jumped up into the air until he felt the attack on his chest. "Para Chopper blast!" The purple beams hit Fury square on.

Then finally the gold ranger came out of nowhere and used his makeshift wings to fly into the air. "Ptera Saber!" He struck at Fury and the giant cat monster fell to the ground.

The six rangers came together and stood by one another, as the cat stood up on his giant feet. 

"You see Fury!" Tyler said. "You can't beat us, we work together to help people but you only live to destroy. That's why you are all alone now."

At that moment the other rangers finally realized that what Tyler said was true, Fury was all alone. While this should have been a joyous occasion since they outnumbered Fury six to one, but suddenly Riley started to have a bad feeling when Fury started to laugh at Tyler's statement.

"Alone huh?" Fury laughed evily. "You really think that I would come here alone." 

It was a rhetorical question and when the rangers were about to question what he meant by that, something smashed into the ground in front of them and the rangers fell backwards. The impact of whatever it was had enough power to create a crack in the ground, and the dust started to clear away, but as the ranger believed that it was another monster sent by Sledge to do what other monsters before failed to do, they weren't expecting to see just who it was that was standing in front of them.

"What?" Tyler said shocked at what he saw.

The other rangers gasped when they saw what their leader was so shocked about. "No way!" Shelby shook her head up in seeing a familiar suit that resembled hers.

Koda stepped forward at the similar, but lighter color of the suit the stranger was wearing. "It's aqua ranger!"

The black ranger just laughed at this sight as the aqua ranger stood in front of them, realizing she was a girl because of the skirt on her ranger suit, with her back to them. "And Kendall said the new ranger wouldn't be around here."

The six rangers stood up and were about to greet their new teammate, until the aqua ranger turned to them and suddenly moved up to Shelby and said in a quiet voice. "You have something that belongs to me." And kicked the pink ranger with brutal force, sending her flying away, causing Shelby to demorph. Painfully tumbling to the ground.

"Hey what are you doing!" Tyler yelled and the boys were about to stop her when Fury attacked them. "Fury Thunder!"

"Aahh!" The boys yelled, the attack causing them to demorph.

Shelby saw what happened to her friends, but she crawled back when the aqua ranger came closer to her. "Why are you doing this? You're a ranger you're suppose to be helping us save the world!"

But her words didn't reach their newly found ranger, and she kicked Shelby in her stomach. The triceratops lover grunted and clutched her stomach in pain at the brutality this new ranger had. Then the next thing she knew the aqua ranger stepped on her stomach with a good amount of force. Shelby grunted in pain, trying desperately to find a way to get the aqua ranger off of her.

"Sh-Shelby!" Tyler groaned.

"Why is aqua ranger, working with Fury?" Koda gritted through his teeth.

The aqua ranger searched the pink rangers pockets until she finally found what she was looking for, and held it out. Shelby gasped when she saw that the now evil ranger had the Ankylo Zord charger in her hands.

"No!" Shelby gasped out, stretching her arm out when the aqua ranger removed her foot and walked back to Fury, ignoring the other rangers as they tried to stand up in pain.

"Good work my dear." Fury praised her.

"Anything for you Master."

The rangers gasped when they heard this, "Did she just say, master?" Chase said in shock.

The watched as the aqua ranger turned to them, and then she demorphed reveling her true identity. One that had the rangers eyes widened, and Riley stared in shock when he saw the  familiar face that was behind the helmet.

"M-Macy?"

Macy smirked in a sly manner, "Hello Riley, nice to see you again."

Riley shook his head, "No..no no no, this can't be happening!" He said in disbelief, clutching his side. "Why -" but the little raptor couldn't find his words when he watched his best friend and his worst enemy walk away. 

It was like he was in a bad movie, and everything seemed to be in slow motion when he called out his best friend. "Macy!" He yelled that caused his voice to break out. But because of Fury's attack he fell to his knees, and watched the two walk away from his sight.

 

XXX

 

After they were able to finally get up, the shocked rangers made their way back to their base where a worried Kendall was waiting for them. She almost freaked when she saw the state that they were in, and immediately went to grab the first aid kit she had just in case for such an occasion.

Tyler decided that he would explain what happened with their fight to Kendall, as the rangers helped wrap each other in bandages. The young scientist was beyond shock about the details.

She didn't think this situation could be any worse, until Shelby came up to her and said the one thing that she dreaded to hear. "She took the Ankylo Zord charger from me."

Kendall sighed and rubbed her temple. "This is bad, this is really bad."

She jumped when she heard a loud crash, and everyone turned to see Riley kick over his tennis ball launcher that he uses for training. The green ranger clutched his hair as he sat at the makeshift table with his hands on his head.

"I'm so stupid." He said.

The rangers suddenly went to their youngest teammate, and Shelby put her hand on his shoulder in comfort. "It wasn't your fault Riley."

"Yes it was!" He exclaimed and placed his hand on his chest. "I'm the one that brought her here, she knows all of our secrets now, and where our base is at."

He felt a strong hand gently clamp on his arm. "You couldn't have known something like this would happen." Chase said in a gentle voice.

"Nobody blames you Riley." Tyler added with a squeeze to Riley's other shoulder.

Koda sat next to him, "She your friend."

Ivan nodded and said, "Though I was not here at the time, I believed you followed your heart and did what you believed was right with the beautiful maiden."

The rangers, except for Riley raised an eyebrow at the knights choice of word, but Kendall ignored it and said, "Ivan's right Riley, you followed your heart and there is nothing wrong with that."

Riley however wasn't buying any of what his friends said, and just stood up harshly. "Maybe I should just stop following my heart then."

The older members of the team watch his expression hardened and he walked away leaving them in shock at his words.

Shelby let out a sigh and sat in the spot that Riley had currently occupied, the boys looked at each other with disbelief. 

"How did this happen?" Shelby breathed out. "How do we fix something like this?"

"The same way we always fix everything." Keeper suddenly came out of nowhere. "Whatever reason why Macy is working with Fury, we must find a way to stop her and whatever plan Fury has in motion."

"What about Riley?" Tyler reminded.

"Riley is going through a difficult time, and right now his frail heart may be a vulnerable asset to Fury." Keeper explained, with the rangers looking at each other with wide eyes. "But I worry if Riley's heart and emotion's continue to lead him down the path of hatred and anger, then it will disrupt his energy for good."

This news did not sound so good to the rangers, and they were beginning to think that this time, Fury may have  one up over their heads.


	2. We Want Our Riley Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the shocking revelation of the aqua rangers identity, Kendall is worried that Macy and Fury could attack the museum at anytime. Shelby fears that Riley's distant behavior is leading him down the path of darkness, and tries to find a way to bring him out.

Kendall stood arms crossed  as she stared at the holographic map before her, searching for any alien bio signs and aqua Energem signatures near the area around the museum. This is what she had been doing every morning when she arrived for work, and every night before she left for the past week. She was being cautious, because no telling when an attack could occur.

She tapped at some buttons and the map suddenly changed to another area of the city, searching for the same thing over and over again in many different areas of the city. Signing when she found no signs of either alien or Energem, she removed her glasses and rubbed her tired eyes already feeling the amount of stress and anxiety that no one of her age should be feeling.

The city was peaceful right now, but she knew  that peace wouldn't stay for long.

 

XXX

 

"Here you go." Shelby placed the trays of food on the table for the customers. "Enjoy your meals." Trying to put the most cheerful expression her face could make.

The moment she walked away her smile faded and her eyes began wandering around erratically, inspecting ever little thing thoroughly and carefully one again. Ever since they discovered Macy was the aqua ranger and that she was working with Fury, Kendall notified the rangers to be on their top guard. Macy knew all of their secrets, location of their base and now had full control of the Ankylo Zord. Kendall was afraid that both her and Fury would attack the museum and their base in order to get the Energems. But it had been a week since then and there was still no attack. That didn't mean they could let their guard down though.

Shelby walked into the kitchen where Tyler was grilling burgers with Ivan and Chase was washing the dishes. She would notice every once in a while Tyler and Ivan would look out the window towards the entrance of the cafe, simultaneously. A habit they both picked up since Kendall's warning. Suspiciously watching people come and go. Even Chase was more focused and alert than he usually was. Koda was picking up leftovers and cleaning tables with Riley, the caveman's own senses sharper than they usually were.

However the pink rangers eyes were on Riley as he was cleaning up at a table. His face was like a blank canvas, only showing emotions when he had too, his once bright green eyes a shade darker than they should be. For most if the week he had fallen into his own little routine, training whenever he could get the chance, more so than usual. Whether it was on his breaks or his own free time. So when she checked the clock on the wall she knew it was about that time he would go through the entire cycle once again.

As of on cue seconds later Riley walked in the kitchen, when the small double doors swing back and forth - almost hitting Koda when he walked in with his arms full of leftovers - and quickly made his way to throw away what he needed to and handing a surprise Chase some dirty dishes. Not saying one word to no one as he hurriedly left the kitchen and out the cafe. Shelby could feel the awkward tension  and watched the as the older boys would give Riley a quick glance before looking away and returning to their duties, letting the matter go once again. Like they had been doing for the past week.

Enough, is the word that crosses her mind and was the only word she could think of in this situation. Shelby was sick and tired of this and was not about to let it continue on any further, so she stomped up to the grill in front of Tyler.

"Are we really going to let this go as if nothings wrong?" She said catching the red ranger by surprised along with the other boys forcing them to stop what they were doing.

Tyler shook his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about Riley." She gestured her thumb backwards. She didn't fail to notice how the boys eyes seemed to lower on what could be seen as shame or guilt. Almost as if they already knew where she was going with this. "Since I'm the only one who's going to be upfront about this. I'm getting really sick of Riley's attitude. I mean I get that he's angry and hurt because his best friend outright betrayed him but that doesn't mean he can just go lone ranger on us."

"We know Shelby." Tyler nodded placing a patty on top of a laid out bun and letting Ivan place the rest of the ingredients on it. "Riley's behavior is affecting all of us."

Chase came up, drying his hands and standing beside her. "We just think it would be better if we gave him some space for a while."

"We want to hep him." Tyler confirms in a sincere but firm voice. "But how are we suppose to help him if he keeps pushing us away?"

"The only reason he keeps pushing us away is because we keep letting him." She argues back. "Don't you guys get it this is exactly what Keeper was talking about."

"Then how do we fix Sir Riley?" Ivan questioned to her as he finished putting all the burgers neatly on one tray.

"He is broken." Koda nodded.

 

"Yes." Chase agreed. "He is broken, because he keeps blaming himself for what happened."

"But, it not Riley's fault?" Koda said as more of a question than a statement.

"Of course it's not his fault." Shelby said. "But no matter how many times we keep telling him that he's not going to listen. He's going to keep bearing this burden on his own and not let any of us in as long as we keep ignoring it."

"So what do we do?" Chase asked leaning on the counter. "How do we help him?"

Shelby sighed, and looked away for a moment.

"Riley is like my little brother. And, as one that's never had siblings, with Riley I've come to know that you never let the younger siblings take any pain. Riley is the youngest out of all of us, he's our baby raptor and as older siblings we have to be there to protect him. To make sure he's never in danger." Shelby stood tall and looked the boys in their eyes. "If Riley keeps refusing to come to us for help then were gonna keep refusing to give up on him. He wants to continue being stubborn than so will we. When he comes back in we're all going to confront him on this. I'm not giving up until we get our little Riley Raptor back to his adorable self once again."

The boys smiled at Shelby's encouraging exclamation. She could see how their confidants in helping Riley grew full force. But as she watched them go back to their jobs, she knew it was all easier said than done. They were going to have to pull all their efforts in to this one.

When she walked out of the kitchen she noticed that Chase had wandered over to the register. His smile already faded and he looked so deep in thought about something. Shelby was curious, because while he was lost in his mind the noticeable expression of worry was so prominent. 

Of course if her assumption was right then it was obvious he was worried about Riley. They all were. However she was beginning to think that there may be a deeper meaning behind it all.

"What's wrong Chase?" She startled him back to reality.

Chase regained himself and shook his head, and looking back down again. "Nothing. I'm just wondering if your plan is really going to work. If we can really get through to him."

"We have to." Shelby nodded confidently. "We can't give up on him. I don't think I would be able to live with myself if something were to happen to him."

Chase nodded, "I know how you feel." He said so softly Shelby almost thought she didn't hear it.

_Could it be?_

"Riley's worth saving though." She said that he looked up at her. "When you care about someone, so deeply that seeing them get hurt breaks you to the soul. You would do anything to save them, no matter what."

Chase seemed a little stunned by her words,  she figured from the way that he was staring at her. His eyes shifted to the right. Shelby was starting to wonder if he was finally realizing that maybe he had feelings for Riley like Riley had feelings for him.

"Chase?"

The black ranger turned his attention back to her.

"How do you feel?"

Chase opened his mouth again, as if to say something but he shut it. Shelby decided to let him to his thoughts. But when Shelby looked to the clock and she gasped which caught the guys attention. 

"Riley should be coming back any minute."

The guys nodded and the rangers were internally preparing themselves to confront the green ranger.

 

XXX

 

Riley entered in the cafe around the time that Shelby had warned the guys he was. The moment he walked back into the kitchen  he noticed that the others would give each other weird glances, almost as if they were giving off some kind of secret signal.

He suddenly felt like they were up to something, especially when he saw Shelby give a head signal to the others and they all came around him. He was surrounded by his friends and they were looking at him like they were about to give him the biggest lecture of his life.

"What's going on?" He asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

He didn't like this, not just the fact that his friends were surrounding him on all sides. Because the tension he could feel in the air was so thick he could cut it with his dino saber. At that moment he felt very small, like a little kid getting in trouble with his big siblings.

Shelby stepped up to him, "Riley we really need to talk about -" but she was suddenly cut off when Tyler's dino com went off.

The red ranger answered, "What is it Miss Morgan?"

Seeing how frustrated that she was cut off from saying what she  wanted to say. Riley's ears perk up when he hears what Kendall says. "Tyler there's aqua Energem signature real close to us." She warned.

The rangers immediately tensed.

"Can you pinpoint how close she is?" Shelby leaned over Tyler's shoulder to look at the little screen displaying their mentor.

While Kendall was doing that, something caught Riley's eye and he turned his head. Green eyes widened in shock as he was looking out the entrance of the cafe. He could feel his heart beating at a ridiculous fast rate as he squinted his eyes to make sure he was sure of what he was seeing.

"If I'm right." Kendall said, her voice almost sounding distraught when she informs. "She should be right here in the museum."

The moment she said that Riley pushed passed Koda and Ivan, practically sprinting out of the cafe. The older rangers eyes widened at this sudden action.

"Riley!" Shelby shouted out, that caught everyone in the cafes attention.

She felt Tyler place a hand on her shoulder, and gestured with wide eyes, for the others to look out the cafe entrance. To who Riley was running to. "She's here."

The rangers gave each other a worried glance, and Shelby shook her head. "Oh no!" And ran right out if the kitchen with the guys running right after her.

Riley skidded to a stop when he finally came across Macy, who was casually standing around and staring up at one of the dinosaur exhibits. He could hear the others footsteps getting closer and stopping right next to him. Macy turned around and the simper smile she gave him sent a chill down his spine. Her brown eyes seemed clouded, and were darker than they were before, almost black. She was evil now, but her casual appearance made her look like any normal person.

"What's with that face?" She tilted his head, "Are you not happy to see me again Riley?"

She was being sarcastic and mocking, that much he knew for sure. This wasn't the Macy he knew, but still he had to try and reach out to her.

"What are you doing?" His own voice sounded almost tired and a little agitated.

"I'm just looking at the exhibits like a normal person." She answered like it was the most simplest thing in the world. "Is that so wrong of me? I didn't get much of a tour last time. Though I think I got a tour of something a little bit more interesting." She smirked when Riley tensed. "Don't you think Riley?"

For her to tell him that made his blood boil. His fist tightened angrily and he could feel that slam of guilt hit him like a tidal wave.

"Does that make you angry Riley?" She took steps closer to him. "To know that you're the reason why your friends are on edge. That you're the reason this place could be destroyed." Then she dug the nail harder with her next comment. "That you're the reason your Energems are finally going to belong to Sledge."

Before he knew it his eyes had widened, especially when he felt a hand grab his arm. Tyler pulled him back where Shelby and Koda were holding him back. Stepping up to Macy with a fierce look in his usual laid back expression.

"That's enough." Tyler voice turned serious red ranger mode. "It doesn't matter if you used to be Riley's best friend. If you're working for Fury and Sledge then we're going to stop you."

Macy just snorted. "Big words red ranger, but right now I'm not the one you should be worrying about."

The rangers eyebrows furrowed but when a dino com went off they didn't get the chance to ask her what she meant. "Alien bio signs detected nearby, I'm giving you the coordinates."

"We're on our way." Tyler confirmed but never took his eyes off of Macy. Until he signaled for his team to move out and save the city from whatever monster was out there causing trouble.

The rangers hesitated for a moment but they ran past Macy, because they didn't have time to worry about her. Not when the city was at stake. Even though they were not at all at ease with leaving while Macy was in the museum.

The aqua ranger turned to look at the running rangers, and smirked and her eyes turned yellow again.

When the rangers ran out the museum doors Macy walked after them, and out the door. Taking casual steps to the bus stop but not really waiting for the bus, as she walked through the familiar area of the forests. Memories of her and Fury training together came back to her mind. She smiled.

It was only a matter of time before the rangers would realize what really going on. If Fury was right, then Wrench and Smokescreen should have already planted the device already and distracted the rangers long enough for Sledge's plan to come into motion. However that was not what Macy was worried about at the moment. She had her own plan to deal with the rangers and take the Energems. She was just hoping Fury would listen.

"Macy!" The familiar gruff voice of her master shouted a few distance away.

When he finally came into view she noted that he was blanketed in his cloak once again. Probably trying to not drag so much attention on himself even if they were in the middle of the woods where no one was around.

"I thought I told you to stay away from the rangers again." He growled scolding her.

"Relax." She waved her hand dismissively. "I was just toying with them. Besides they left before I can even have some real fun."

"Don't disobey me." He warned holding up his sword to her.

Macy nodded. "I would never. In fact I actually have a great idea on how to get the Energems. Or at least one if you're willing to listen."

Fury growled again and turned away harshly, Macy pouted a bit when she was ignored. She could tell he was in a very agitated mood and she was beginning to think maybe it was better to not have gone to the museum of her own free will. So she decided to do a little small talk.

"I don't understand Master." She said in a light voice behind him. "Why don't we just destroy the rangers base and take the Energems for ourselves?"

"That would be too obvious." Fury answered. "Sledge and I already had a similar plan to destroy their base with Scrapper before, but the rangers caught on. Why do you think I hadn't told Master Sledge of your existence, he would've done the same thing as before. He's too rash, too impatient. However I've learned from my mistakes."

"Pretty sure he knows now." Macy huffed. "He's probably angry with you for not telling him."

Fury stopped with Macy stopping herself just in time before she ran straight into his back. When they finally came across what he was searching for. Macy took a moment to look, as Fury was removing any branches and leaves that had fallen on top of it. A black ship.

"We're about to find out."

 

XXX

 

"Oh Sledge!" Poisandra called out as she happily skipped to her future husband to be. Curio right behind her. However the bounty hunter wasn't exactly in the greatest of moods, sitting in his chair and observing the chaos Smokescreen was causing.

"Wrench better not mess this up." Sledge fisted his hand harshly. "Or else he will be in the same position as Fury."

"Speaking of Fury." Poisandra said. "Can you believe that he was hiding a ranger of his own this whole time. Or better yet, an Energem from you."

Sledge growled. "How dare he!" Slamming his foot that sent vibrations through the entire ship. Some Vivix falling to the floor.

"Hmm.." Poisandra hummed thinking, not at all concerned of Sledge's behavior. "I wonder though. How did Fury managed to find the aqua Energem and get her under his control?"

"Wouldn't you like to know candy cane!"

Poisandra gasped when she heard Fury coming through the metal door. "Fury!" It wasn't just him. He also had the aqua ranger behind him, already morphed.

"Fury!"

Sledge stood up from his seat and walked the short distance up to his former second in command.

"You better have a good explanation for why you were hiding an Energem from me." Sledge said in a low and dangerous voice.

Fury just stayed silent, and turned his attention to his new ranger. "That doesn't matter now, but she is the key to helping us destroy the rangers."

"How can you be so sure?" Poisandra mocked him. "She could be playing you for a fool and you're just too blind to see it."

Suddenly the future bride to be was kicked up into the wall by the aqua ranger. "Shut your trap you giant bag of lollipops. I serve Fury and I'll serve him forever." Poisandra struggled to get out of the strong grip.

"Off!" She grunted. "How dare you do that to me filthy human!"

"Fury!" Sledge howled. "You better tame your ranger!" He pointed his gun at her. "Or else I'll take the Energem and destroy her myself. Which is what I should be actually doing."

Fury growled, but he nodded his head at the aqua ranger and she obediently let go. "Don't worry Master Sledge. I will get the Energems back, and we will finally destroy the rangers once and for all." With that he walked away, the big metal doors opening up. Poisandra just huffed as Fury walked out and the ranger following after him.

Sledge however was very doubtful about this. And he couldn't help that Fury was acting different in his attitude. Too calm for his taste.

"We'll see."

 

XXX

 

"What are we doing Master Fury?" Macy asked when they hopped off the ship in the familiar forest area.

Fury stopped walking and turned around to her. "I was hoping you would be able to help me with that."

Macy demorphed, and was a little taken back since earlier he had not wanted to hear what she had to say. But she smiled now that he was finally willing to listen to her suggestions.

"I think its time to visit some old friends of mine." She smiled and her eyes changed yellow again.

 

XXX 

 

"A bomb?" Tyler questioned and turned back to his rangers after they defeated Smokescreen. "Where in the world would they hide a bomb?"

The other rangers just shrugged and shook their heads. Not knowing where the proclaimed bomb would be. It could be anywhere in the city.

Then Shelby gasped. "I think I might know." She looked at her friends when five multicolored helmets turned to her. "Remember when we saw them earlier near Tyler's jeep? I think that's where they planted the bomb."

"Well it looks like you guys should go and find out." Tyler suggested to them, when he saw the familiar beam that always made the monsters bigger than they were before.

He looked back at his team and back up at the monster sized Smokescreen. "Seriously guys hurry up and find that bomb. I'll handle this guy." He pulled out his dino charger.

"Dino Charger ready! Summon T-rex Zord!" 

"Are you sure?" Shelby called out worriedly.

The red ranger nodded. "I'm sure just summon your Zords and make sure you defuse that bomb."

The rangers nodded, buy Koda and Shelby held out their dino chargers. "Dino charger ready! Summon Tricera Zord!"

"Summon Stego Zord!"

"Good luck Tyler!" Shelby yelled back before she finally ran off with the others.

Tyler nodded and he suddenly felt the familiar rumbling of the ground. Indicating that the Zords were on their way to help. When they got closer, Tyler did the familiar action of motioning his arms a certain way and commanded the Zords to combine.

"Let's do this. Dino charge Megazord Tristego Formation!" The red ranger commanded.

When the Megazord formed itself, Tyler jumped up inside the cockpit. He activated his dino drive mode and stuck his morpher in where it was meant to go.

"Your friends are never gonna stop that bomb before it goes off!" Smokescreen taunted him.

"We'll see about that!" Tyler exclaimed and got ready for battle. Not realizing that one of his teammates decided to stay behind to help him.

 

XXX

 

Meanwhile the other rangers ran back to where Tyler's jeep was parked. Riley was quicker and took a look in the back where a blanket was covering something big and heavy.

"Guys I found it!"

The others ran up to him, and he took a closer look at how much time they had. Riley panicked. "We don't have a lot of time. There's only one minute left!" We have to get it away from here!"

He carefully tried to lift up the bomb, but it seemed that it was kind of heavy for him to lift it up on his own. Then Chase came up beside him and grabbed the other side of the rounded bomb. With the black rangers added strength they were able to lift it up.

Sweat builded up on Riley's forehead, because seconds were ticking by fast and still had no time to defuse it properly. They moved a little away from the museum, well trying to anyways but because it was too heavy it really slowed them down. So when they decoded to put it down a large beam ended up hitting it square on, and much to the rangers horrid dismay the bomb hre larger in size just like Sledge's monsters.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Shelby fisted her hands in her hair.

Riley certainly felt her pain, because he too was freaking out. The bomb was huge! Forget about blowing up a ten mile radius Sledge had plans robdestroy the entire city along with them in it. Is this what Macy was talking about earlier? How could she go along with something like this.

"We've got to do something." He shook his head, and the seconds were ticking down. "If we don't all of Amber Beach could be destroyed."

"Wait you guys." Koda held up a finger to his lips. "Do you hear noise?"

They stopped freaking out and listened to the strange sound that was coming from the sky. They looked up and saw something flying down and relieves smiles lit up their faces. The Megazord was, from what they could tell, flying due to the familiar wings that belonged to Ivan's Ptera Zord.

"Tyler and Ivan must've been able to combine the Megazord and the Ptera Zord!" Shelby squealed jumping up and down.

The rangers duck their hands and covered their faces from the incoming wind when the Megazord flew down and swooped up the bomb in its hand. They watched as it flew high into the sky and a few seconds later they could see smoke. 

They could see a small speck of the Megazord in the sky and the rangers laughed and cheered with relief.

"It's a good thing Miss Morgan decided to cancel Fossil Fun Day." Shelby said.

 

XXX

 

Good job rangers. You destroyed the bomb and saved the city from total destruction." Kendall praised them as they came sliding down one of the many entrances to their secret base.

"Thanks Miss Morgan." Chase gratefully took the praise. "But if it wasn't for Tyler and Ivan than none of us would've been able to stop it."

The other rangers nodded and patted the red and gold ranger on their backs. Shelby noticed that Riley was sitting on a chair away from the others thinking quietly to himself. She decided to walk up to him and was going to resume the talk she didn't get to start earlier.

"Riley I think its time to finally talk what we were gonna talk about." 

The guys stopped their praising and Shelby turned to them, motioning her head for them to come over.

Riley sighed. "If this is about the way I've been acting and all my training. Then I already know."

Shelby's mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish. Not expecting Riley to come out and say that. "How?" Was the only thing she said.

"I kind of figured it out on my own earlier, and I realized that there was nothing else you guys would corner me about. So that had to be it."

"We're just worried." Shelby said.

Riley nodded. "I know, but all that training I was doing wasn't me just being brash. Macy's still out there somewhere, with Fury, and I know when we meet again I need to be ready to face her. Because I have no idea what other horrible things she could do wrong."

The older rangers looked down sadly at the younger ranger. However what Riley didn't realize, is that Macy was only beginning to work her torment on him.

 

XXX

 

Small ankle boots stepped onto the familiar porch she remembered long ago. The wind blew through her hair, along with the chimes that dangled a few feet away. A lovely melody they rang.

Macy knocked on the familiar screen door, and could hear footsteps thumping through the house. The door opened and a light blonde brown headed woman opened the door on the other side, and pushing the screen door open.

The woman looked at her for a few moments, "Can I help you?" "You don't recognize me?" She tilted her head. "I know it's been years since I've moved away, but I didn't think you would forget me that easily." She smiled. "Momma Griffin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	3. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy holds the Griffin family captive in order to force the rangers to surrender their Energems. Riley believes he and Chase have grown closer intimately. Kendall creates a new dino charger.

The doors slid open letting Riley walk inside, he had woken up early and arrived at the museum before the cafe was set to open, wanting to get a little more training in. But the moment he walked in he noticed that Chase was standing at one of the tables, and as usual ignoring Kendall's rules, modifying his skateboard.

Riley's heart skipped a beat - all thoughts of training left his mind - but Chase didn't seem to notice him since he had his headphones on. Riley looked around, noticing that Kendall was - surprisingly - not around, and the others had yet to arrive. He and Chase were the only ones in the base.

 

He and Chase..

 

Alone..

 

Millions of scenarios were running through his mind on how this was going to play out. Maybe this was a sign to finally tell Chase how he feels. There's no one around, this was the perfect opportunity, telling himself to go for it. But he couldn't force himself to move, just continues to stand there and watch the older teen work. Every time he imagines this moment it suddenly goes from small talk to kissing each other senseless. Obviously that wasn't going to happen here, so small talk would have to do.

Riley was finally able to move his feet. One step at a time, he's getting  closer to Chase, really close and the black ranger doesn't even turn to notice him. Makes him worry of Chase's lack of perception.

Slowly his hand reaches out and gently touches the older boys arm. This seemed to startle, and he quickly stopped his music, and removed his headphones before turning around to see Riley.

"Hey." Chase smiled.

Riley returned the smile. "Hey, what are you doing?" Standing right next to him and looking down at Chase's skateboard.

"Just a little modifications." The kiwi answered lightly. "I'm guessing you came in here to train."

Riley shrugged a shoulder casually. "I was, but I figured it's better to tone it down a notch. If I train too much then I end up running myself down. Not very healthy for the human body." A complete lie, but Chase seemed to buy it so he stuck with it.

"Then what was all that before?" Chase questioned not looking up from his work.

"Its like I said it wasn't me being brash." Riley sighed. "I mean finding out your childhood best friend is evil and working with our worst enemy kinda takes a toll on you."

"I guess I can't say I know what that's like." Chase notes the saddened tone. "I suppose if I were in your position, than I would've done the same thing."

Riley hums but doesn't reply, and the conversation dies down. Only the tinkering of the tools reverberating around the base. He figures it's best to change the subject - not just because the reminder of Macy makes him depress - but when he meant small talk, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

"You know, I think you modify your skateboard alot more than you actually skate on it." Riley chuckles.

Chase smirked. Knowing a loop hole out of a conversation when he heard it. So he just played along. "Is that what it looks like?" A rhetorical question, but Riley nodded anyways.

The younger ranger, curiously, was examining just what exactly Chase did when he was tinkering around with his board. Chase noticed this and was a little amused by his interested Riley seemed to be. "Do you want me to tell you how I fix it?"

Riley nodded again. "Well the first thing that I always do is -"

After that Riley kind of tunes out, wasn't fully listening, only hearing bits and pieces here and there. He just liked listening to his accent. It was one of - if not - the main reasons he fell for Chase in the first place. He loved the kiwis accent and he knew he would never get tired of hearing it ramble on and on about whatever. His voice always sent child down Riley's spine, goosebumps would crawl on his skin. Because honestly who wouldn't love such a melodious tone. So smooth, so deep, so perfect with a unique charm. A major weakness in his case.

Chase was coming to the conclusion of his how-to-fix-a-skateboard lesson. Even though he didn't exactly known what Chase had said, he couldn't help but ask something that has been bothering him for a while. "I don't get it. Why don't you just buy a new skateboard, instead of fixing the one you have up everyday?"

Chase grinned. "That would be the logical thing to do. I guess when you design and create your own board with your own hands, it brings out a whole other side of you. Like you bond to it, and you become one with the board and the board becomes one with you."

Riley nods. He could understand that, it was almost like swordsmanship in a way.

Then he noticed Chase was staring at him, and he stared back, awkwardly. Tell the older teen caught him off guard with a question of his own. "Do you want to help fix my board with me?"

Riley blinked. This was certainly surprising. Not because he had absolutely no clue about how to even fix a skateboard, but because Chase even considered it in the first place. He thought anyone besides Chase touching his skateboard was a crime itself. But since he offered.. "Sure." He smiled.

Chase moved a little away so Riley could stand in his former spot. Hesitantly moving, looking down at the array of tools laid out, but what caught his eye was the red kiwi bird imprinted on the back of it. He smiles, but frowns and looks confusingly at the display in front of him. 

Turning to Chase, he smiles sheepishly. "I honestly have no idea what I'm doing."

Chase laughs. "Well I've basically fixed everything so all you have to do is fix the wheels." And much to Riley's surprise - and secret enjoyment - he felt a warm hand on the small of his back. Holding in his breath.

Riley let him demonstrate on how to properly fix the wheels, and what to apply to them to make them spin at a fast pace again. When he would do something wrong Chase would step in and fix his mistake, when he would have trouble with something he would grab Riley's hand, and help him.

When they were done, Riley let out a slow breath. "Wow. Fixing a skateboard is a lot harder than it looks." Chuckling lightly.

"Do you want to ride?"

Riley tensed. "R-Ride it?"

"Yeah." Chases breaths out.

Turning his body half way, his eyes met Chase's. He was fairly close to the other boy, if he could lean forward just a bit there would be no space between their lips. "I don't know." Shaking his head. "I don't think Miss Morgan would like that."

Chase grinned. "She's not here now."

"But it's your board." Riley protests. "Isn't there a policy against riding someone else's board? I don't want to mess it up."

Chase hummed. "Remember what I said earlier? You fixed the board with me, so technically, in a way, you're one with the board too, and vice versa." He smiles.

And gosh if that smile wasn't another one of his many weaknesses he would've resisted the idea full force. But unfortunately he was weak against anything Chase did or said, and agreed to the offer. "Okay.. I suppose."

Chase grabbed his board from the table and placed it in the floor. Riley watched as he stepped on the board and gave it an experimental push, before skating around, to check if it was working properly. Planting one foot on the floor, Chase stopped his motion, and turned back, extending out a hand to him. "Your turn now mate." Stepping off the board.

Riley stares at the hand for a moment, it was almost surreal. Actually wondering if this was really happening, but doesn't dwell on it for long when he accepts the extended hand, with Chase already leading him on top of the board. 

Carefully, Riley places in foot on it and he immediately panics when it starts to lightly push off. He can feel Chase's grip on him tighten, and his other hand finds it way to his hip, holding him steady so he wouldn't fall. "It's okay Riles, just focus on keeping your balance." He encourages soothingly. "You're good at being focus."

 _When your around I'm not._ Luckily he didn't accidentally say those words out loud. This was embarrassing. He hasn't even put both feet on the board and he was already feeling like he was going to fall.

Pushing all negative thoughts to the back of his mind, he takes a breath and tries again. Chase is still holding him with a firm grip when he finally gets both feet on the board. Riley makes a triumphant noise. He's taller than Chase on this thing. When he feels the hand on his hip loosen Riley panics again, and clamps his free hand on Chase's shoulder. The older boy seemed to understand enough that Riley did not want him to let go.

"Steady." Chase says gently.

Riley complies, but when looks up he couldn't help but notice their position, and busts out laughing. Chase raises an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

Riley has to calm down, "We - We look like were -" he laughs again, "We look like were dancing with each other."

Riley continues to laugh, as Chase examines their positions too. Both their left hands were connected, Chase's right hand had moved discreetly around Riley's waist, and Riley's own right hand was resting comfortably on Chase's shoulder. The young ranger would be stupid to deny himself that this was pretty much everything he's wanted for some time. Just having Chase hold him was a dream come true.

Chase chuckled deeply. "Are you uncomfortable?"

Riley shakes his head, "No, but I think it would be better if I hold on like this." He slipped his hand from Chase's and placed it atop his other shoulder. The kiwis free hand rests on waist. "That's better."

"Okay." Chase said softly. "You ready?"

Riley nods. "Ready."

He tries his best to concentrate on his balance when Chase started to move him. He held on tight, feeling the skateboard move under his feet. Chase was moving him slowly, skating him around the tables. Then picked up a little speed.

"Whoa!" Riley laughed.

Riley continued to hold on as they sped around the base. They were both laughing and Riley could genuinely admit he was actually having fun for the second time since the whole ordeal after fighting Cavity. Of course they were interrupted by their friends then, but here in this moment, right now they were alone having fun with each other.

Chase seemed like he was having just as much fun. Riley felt like by doing this, learning how to do something that Chase loved to do on a daily basis. He felt like he was bonding with Chase on a more emotional and personal level.

"Get ready kiddo." Chase says panting. "I'm gonna let go."

Riley frowned, brows furrowed, "Wait wait wait! What -"

But his words were cut off when Chase pushed him off, letting him go so that he was skating on his own. Riley waved his arms around, trying to find something to grab on to stop himself. But his hands never found anything and he lost all balance - that he didn't even have when he first stepped on the board - and fell off to the floor.

Riley grunted when he impacted, "Ow.." He groaned.

"Riley!" Chase gasps, hurriedly running to him. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I shouldn't have let you go like that." He apologizes, oukking him back up.

"It's cool." Riley waves it off. "I guess skating isn't really my thing." Laughing as Chase led him to sit down on a chair, pulling one up for himself.

"I guess I'm not really a great teacher."

"Don't say that." He pats Chase's thigh. "I think you would be great teaching someone who's actually willing to learn how to skateboard. Unlike me."

Chase snorts with amusement, but nods anyways. The two teens sit quietly, the only sound between them was their light breathing. Riley snuck a glance over at him, seeing how relax his posture was. At this point Riley knew he couldn't evade it any longer, the small talk was over, their fun was done. Now it was time to get straight to it, he wasted enough time.

Turning his body to Chase, who seemed to notice the action. Riley could feel a sense of nervousness rising up on him, when he found his voice again. "Listen, Chase, there's something I need to tell you.."

His eyes shifted down to his hands, Chase's attention was on him fully now. "What is it?" He says in the most gentlest tone Riley has ever heard from him.

Evidently that throws him off guard, and whatever confidence he just currently found dissipated in a blink of an eye. Suddenly he found himself in a major danger zone, and that fight or flight instinct kicked in, mainly the latter.

Swallowing down his fear, Riley tried his best to come up with a solution to get him out of this situation. He was fidgety and was looking around at anything that wasn't the current person in front of him. But Chase's eyes were glued to him, never once wavering, obviously unaware of the inner turmoil that was happening inside of him. "I really wanted to tell you something - something important - but now I'm not sure if I want to or not."

Like he had done moments ago, Chase turned his body fully to him. However, Riley was startled when Chase rests a hand on his knee, making him look up. "You can tell me anything you want."

Riley didn't look away - couldn't look away from those dark green eyes. Or were they brown? He couldn't tell in this lighting. Didn't change the fact he still couldn't look away. Mesmerized by those enticing eyes. It felt like an elaborate dream, but the hand on his knee was the only thing that reminded him this was real.

Riley's heart was thumping loudly against his chest, wondering if Chase could hear it. Finally he was able to break eye contact, letting his eyes drop down to the hand resting on his knee. He felt a sense of comfort feeling Chase's thumb softly motioning back and forth. A soothing motion. "Really?" He rest his hand near the much larger one, barley touching his fingertips.

Riley looks back up to meet Chase's gaze again, a fluttering feeling erupted in his stomach. He took notice of how close Chase was to him, and if Riley was seeing this right, it seemed like he was inching closer to him. "Whatever you want baby raptor." Chase whispers.

He knew he wasn't imagining it anymore - or hoping he wasn't - felt himself inching closer to Chase. "Well - I mean - what I wanted to say was - uh -"

The world came to a stop, and everything was blurring out. "I wanted to tell you -" Riley was so close, his head tilted slightly to the right, his eyes were beginning to flutter shut. He felt Chase's hand on his knee squeeze gently. He was so close..

 

"Come on Shelby it wasn't that bad!"

 

Tyler's voice exclaimed out loud and the doors slid open. The moment was over before Riley knew it and he quickly returned to the land if the living once again. His head snapping back when Tyler, Shelby, and Ivan walked through the entrance way. "Not that bad! You caught me off guard with that selfie. I look horrible." She tires to grab for Tyler's phone. "Delete it."

A feeling of relief and annoyance took over Riley. He was relieved because he was out of the situation, but annoyed because the moment was ruined and he still couldn't tell Chase how he feels.

Still trying to reel back to reality, Shelby continued to complain about the awful selfie Tyler caught her in. While said red ranger had quickly skidded to Chase's side to show him the picture. "Chase take a look. Tell her it's not horrible."

Riley took this moment to peek a glance at Chase, who was observing the picture. His body was just as relaxed as it was moments ago, he didn't seem tense like Riley was, almost as if the moment that occured moments before the others walked didn't happen. In the corner if his eye Riley caught movement from the opening in the corner of the base, apparently Shelby's constant complaints ended up waking Koda, who walked out of his cave yawning.

The familiar accented laughter makes Riley feel warm all over. "I think horrible is an understatement mate." Tyler laughed along with him. Shelby had an annoyed look on her face, and rolled her eyes, Ivan was lightly snickering to himself and Koda was just all the more confused about what was going on.

"Real funny hotshot." She grumbles. "Riley please tell them to stop acting so childish."

Riley puts his hands up in defeat. "I don't think anything I say will change that." He was surprised by how calm his voice was even though his insides were all but calm.

Shelby rolled her eyes again, and by that time the doors slid open again, Kendall walking in and looking very annoyed as well. "If you guys are done." She points a look at Chase and Tyler - who quickly put his phone away - and both stopped their childish laughter. "We have work to do."

"Kendall -" Shelby groaned but with her infamous death stare - that Riley had to keep himself from laughing - Shelby corrected herself. "I mean, Miss Morgan. When are we ever gonna get a day off?"

"Evil doesn't take days off, so neither should we." She walks past Riley, to the tables and the others crowding around. "But, today we are going to do some training sessions before we open the cafe."

Shelby's raises an eyebrow. "Training sessions." Riley supposed he could understand her confusion. The only time they had all trained together was after they defeated Cavity. After that everyone went back to what they normally do. Kendall had never suggested them to train together before.  _Oh well, at least I'll get my training in for the morning..._

Kendall nods. "Yes, and I'm going to develop a new dino charger. However it might only work with one of you, but for the mean time go get changed and I'll work on creating that charger. Then meet me out back. Okay?"

Riley feels Tyler step up beside him. "Okay we understand." He nods to his team, acknowledgement, for them to do as Kendall says. Not that they haven't before.

"Wait." Shelby held up a hand, stopoing them just as they were about to walk away. "You said the new dino charger would only work for one of us. Which one of us will it be?" 

Shelby seemed to voice out their curiosity about this new weapon. "I'm not sure." Kendall hums. "I was thinking Chase might be able to use it, but I suppose it depends on what Energem power will cooperate with it best.

Chase laughs. "Alright!" Pumping a fist in the air, "I'm gonna get a new dino charger." Riley could see how excited he was.

 _If_ it works with your Energem power." Kendall reminds him. "It might not."

Riley smiles to himself watching Chase's expression dwindle. But Chase looks up. Their eyes meet. And, just like before he can't look away. Chase secretly smiles at him and Riley - surprisingly - returns the smile back. He tries to hold the gaze for a few moments longer, but he can feel his face flare up and he looks away so Chase wouldn't see his growing flush. What both boys didn't know, was that Shelby noticed their little eye to eye moment, and was subtlety shifting her eyes back and forth to both with a subtle smile.

XXX

Riley blocks with his Dino Saber when Ivan attacks with his Ptera Saber. When they arrived at the already set up training spot, the two swordsmen of the group started to go at it, Tyler was currently doing handstands on a rock, Koda was jumping around and flipping in different trees, and Shelby was punching and kicking away at some punching bags.

Riley and Ivan came back around just as Riley blocked another one of Ivan's attacks. But Riley got distracted with a shirtless Tyler doing a certain on the rock with such great balance and skill. His legs shifted to the left and he balanced himself on one hand, had yet to fall off.

"Nice one." Riley blurted out, pushing down on their sabers to get a good look.

"Impressive indeed Sir Tyler." Ivan complimented.

They stared for a few seconds longer, until Kendall's voice caught their attention and they all ceased their training. Ivan and Riley sheathed their swords back and Tyler jumped off the rock - grabbing his discarded shirt - and Koda coming to join them as they walked to Kendall and Chase's location. Curious to see what the new dino charger was capable of. Though Riley's curiosity was more on Chase, noticing he was the only one morphed, holding his Dino Charge morpher in one hand, and the new dino charger in the other.

"Okay. You ready?"

"Miss Morgan, I don't mean to question your wisdom. But are you telling me you want me to fly through that concrete wall?" He skeptically gestured to the ten foot giant piece of concrete wall that was standing up several feet away.

Kendall grinned. "Correct." She nodded. "The Dino Armor X Jaws are designed to be that tough. It works with black Energem power."

"Okay." He sighs. "I'll give it a shot." He hoods out the newly made charger, and calls out, "Dino Armor X Charger ready!" Slides it into his morpher, pressing down on the top.

Riley watches the black ranger do a weird motion with his arms while he hears the morpher yell out ,  _Dino Armor X Charger engage!_

Since Chase was already in Dino Steel Armor mode, the armor plates on his arms transformed into a shiny golden bronze color, while his morpher - and hands - were surrounded by an orange set - of what Riley could tell - alligator jaws.

Chase chuckles, "Whoa, extreme power!" He exclaims, checking out his new weapon. "Well here I go." Running a few steps, "Spiral attack!" Soon he was flying through the air in an orange spiral, spinning at an extreme speed and force, that he broke through the giant concrete wall. But what also surprised Riley was that he not only broke through the wall, but also past Shelby - who was still training - and with a surprised "Hey!" Ended up spinning back around, cutting through one of her punching bags and landing at the hole in the wall. Bracing himself so he wouldn't fall.

Chase demorphed and examined the hole the new Dino Armor X Charger left. "Sweet." Smiling, and yelled back, "Works great Kendall!" But with a raise of her eyebrows, Chase corrected himself. "I mean Miss Morgan."

Riley smiled to himself in quiet amusement watching Kendall point behind Chase, to an agitated Shelby standing with her arms cross. He couldn't hear what was being said between them but it probably had something to do with Shelby's punching bag, until she started to fidget nervosuly about something else.

Feeling his smile fade his thoughts wandered off. The way those two bicker reminded him of the way he and Macy used to bicker when they were kids, always trying to prove him wrong even though Riley always came out the victor in the end. Nostalgia washed over him, but he had to push those feelings down when Kendall notifies them it was time to take down the training equipment.

Before he was about to walk off to help - and trying to get ahold of his feelings - Shelby calls for him, he figured, may have wanted his help to take down the bags. He runs to her aid, receiving the instructions to undo a bag, and threw it on the ground. And just as they were about to undo a second one, well he should have figured there was more to Shelby asking him for help without an ulterior motive.

"So I couldn't help but notice you and Chase were having an eye to eye moment with each other in the base earlier." She says as casually - but quietly for them to hear - as she can.

Riley almost dropped the bag, and Shelby snickered to herself. "You want to tell me all about it? Don't think I didn't notice you two were the only ones in there before we walked in - and obviously Koda was still asleep." She playfully punched his arm. "I want to know details."

Knowing she wasn't going to give up the conversation Riley scanned around to make sure the others - particularly Chase - was out of ear shot. "Well, when I got in the base he was fixing his skateboard, and he asked me if I wanted to help him fix it." He explained setting the bag down on the ground with the other one. This information had Shelby stop what she was doing and turn to him with raised eyebrows.

"Help him fix his skateboard?" I thought that was taboo for anyone but him. What. Did he ask you to ride it too?"

Riley stayed quiet but his sheepish smile had her mouth dropping open with a laugh. "Oh my gosh - Riley - he really did?" He nods, and can tell she's trying to holdnin a girlish squeal, that just waiting to come out. Something that Shelby doesn't do.

"It was definitely a bonding moment." Reaching for another bag, smiling at the memory that happened earlier that morning. "Until he let me go on my own and I ended up falling on my face."

Shelby laughed while helping to place the bag on the ground. "Then what happened?"

This time Riley's movement slowed, and his face began to flush. "Well after he helped me up we both sat down and told him I needed to tell him something, important." He heard Shelby gaso quietly, knowingly, what he had wanted to tell Chase. "Of course, I almost talked myself out of it, but then Chase said I could tell him anything I wanted. Then the next thing I know, it almost looked like we were about to - you know - kiss, I suppose."

Shelby had both hands on her cheeks, and smiling goofily. A small squeal escaping her lips, not able to control herself. "Riley -"

"Until you guys walked in." He interrupts her.

Her expressions falters, her hands dropped. "Sorry about that." She apologizes.

"It's okay." Shrugging his shoulders.

"Not it's not." Shaking her head. "You were having a special moment with him and we ruined it." She places a hand on his shoulder. "Seriously, I'm sorry."

Riley smiles. He knows Shelby is being sincere about her apology, he doesn't blame her or the others. It wasn't like they intentionally planned to ruin the moment. Just bad timing is all. "There was something else." They remove another bag. "I mean I didn't want to get my hopes up - still don't really - but I couldn't help but feel like maybe, something changed between us. Like our whole relationship altered. Like maybe he has feelings for me too."

"Well maybe he does." They removed the last bag - the one Chase tore open - "I got to say I'm proud of you Riley. I really am. Even if you didn't succeed, you still took that first step to try and change your relationship with him. Sometimes that first step is all it takes." She grabs one end of the bag carefully.

"But what if I'm wrong?'

Shelby sighs, frustratingly. "You've got to stop thinking if the 'what ifs' Riley. That's only going to keep you from changing anything and then you'll be back to where you started." She motions her head to the other end of the bag. "Now come on, let's get these bags loaded up and head out of here."

Carefully - since where the bag was torn was mostly in his side - he grabs the other end of it. They make their way to the truck to load this one first, since it was torn. Seeing that the others were already done with their side if the clean up, Shelby's yells at them to help.

Koda and Tyler ran to get the other bags. Both carrying two bags underneath an arm, loading them up with ease. Riley made sure that everything was secure in the back, that they had everything and nothing would fall out in the ride back.

The last thing that needed to be loaded was Kendall's table. Chase was able to squeeze it in with the rest of the stuff. "Well I think that's everything." Chase patted the back of the truck.

Riley notices that Kendall is still standing near the concrete wall, staring at it with her hands on her hips. "What's she doing?"

Chase turns , "I think sues trying to figure out what to do with it." He shrugs casually. "It's not in really good condition to take it back with us"

"You really did a number on it. I suppose you like the new Dino Armor X Charger?"

Chase turns back to him, grinning. "Oh yeah." Holding it up for the younger boy to see. "It's a pretty powerful weapon. It's amazing."

Riley agrees. "It certainly is impressive. Did a number on Shelby's bag too. Too bad it only works with black Energem power." He pouts a little.

Chase stares at him for a moment or two, an almost thoughtful expression. "Are you sulking?" He breaks into a grin and pinches his left cheek. "Don't do it, doesn't suit you. Not with a face like that."

Riley blinks. Not knowing if that last comment was Chase being affectionate, or just teasing him.

Then he feels Chase's hand rest atop his head, ruffling his hair messily, Riley squawks. "It would be nice though, if we could all share the power of the Dino Armor X Charger together." Ignoring Riley's protest.

"I never realized certain dino chargers could only work with certain Energem power." Riley fixes his hair back.

"Guess there's still a lot of surprises we don't know."

"Yeah.."

He feels Chase staring at him again. Trying not to fidget he meets his gaze. "What?"

Chase opens his mouth to say something, but shakes his head and turns away to the others - who were already making their way back to the truck - with Kendall yelling it was time to go.

"What about the concrete wall?" Chase questioned, gesturing a thumb back to it.

Kendall waver her hand in dismissal. "I'll come back for it."

Riley and Chase shrugged at each other, then boarded the truck with the others. Kendall started the engine and they headed off back to the museum.

XXX

"Look at you. All grown up." Macy kneels down to the unconscious bodies of the Griffin family. But her eyes were on Matt more than his mother. "Sorry this has to be the way we meet up again cowboy." She places a hand on his hat.

"Macy." She hears a familiar growl.

She acknowledges her master, and sees that he has Wrench and some other new monster with him. Probably one that Sledge sent down. "What are they doing here?" Tipping her head to the two monsters behind him.

"Master Sledge sent Wrench and Gold Digger, his stone slabs will be much help to you trust me."

Macy smiled, held out her Energem and morphed into the aqua ranger. "I guess we'll see then." She turns to the Matt and Mrs. Griffin, still unconscious. Kneeling down, once again resting a white gloved hand on Matt's hat. "Don't worry, you'll be with Riley real soon." She says softly. "I promise."

XXX

Finishing the last of the dirty dishes, Riley clapped his hands, "Breakfast rush, done." 

"Yeah." Tyler chuckled at him.

Chase walked in just about the time when Shelby was undoing her apron, and froze when he saw Shelby's shirt. "Aha! So you are a crazy N-Zed Boys fan!"

Riley watched Shelby roll her eyes, "Don't judge me."

Chase held up his hands. "I'm not, promise. You going to go buy tickets for their concert?"

"Yup." Shelby nodded, then looked at the clock above. "I better get going before they sell -" she was interrupted by the dino com going off, and groaned with irritation.

"Yes Miss Morgan." Tyler answered.

"Alien bio signs nearby, and I'm also reading aqua Energem signatures with them."

Riley tensed upon hearing that. So she was at it again. "How close are they Miss Morgan?" He blurted out.

"I'm sending you the coordinates now." 

"Riley -" Shelby said softly.

"Don't worry." He reassures his friends. "I'll be fine."

They all looked at each other - some with a little doubt - before Tyler finally gave the okay to go.

However on their way out, Ivan got stopped by a costumer and had to stay back.

 

XXX

 

"Do you guys see anything?" Shelby questioned looking around the forest. "These are Miss Morgans coordinates."

No's were her only answer, bug Riley's eyes were scanning around hastily.  _Alright. Where are you Macy?_

"Ooh!" Koda exclaims, finding a shiny object on the ground. A gold coin. "It my lucky day." Then he looked up ahead and spotted another one. "Ohh another one."and picks up another, until he's following a trail of gold coins.

The others stopped, watching the caveman with suspicion as he picked up the gold coins.

"Who would have left these here?" Shelby narrows her eyes.

Koda had already turned around with a handful of gold coins, and they were shining brightly. "So shiny!" Koda says happily.

Tyler and Chase both looked at each other, before Tyler jumped and knocked the coins out of Koda's hands, and Chase tackled Koda to the ground yelling. "Take cover!"

The shining gold coins flew through the air before they finally exploded, Riley and Shelby both threw their arms up for cover.

"Such fools!" Riley hears the familiar voice.

He gasps softly seeing Macy, already morphed, standing with Wrench and another monster that Sledge had sent down to try and destroy them.

"Alright Gold Digger, let's see what those slabs of yours can really do."

"You got it!" The treasure chest like monster, suddenly produced a giant stone. "My stone slabs are so strong, nobody will be able to break through them!"

Chase stood up. "We'll see about that! My new Dino Armor X Charger should be able to break through whatever you throw at us."

He looked at his fellow rangers, "Dino Charger ready!

The rangers morphed, and soon some Vivix showed on the scene. "Alright it's about to get wild!" Tyler yelled.

However, Riley had his Dino Saber in his hand and was staring down at the aqua ranger. Who was standing idly by, too calm for his taste.

The aqua ranger stepped up in front of Gold Digger, and the rangers all tensed as she spoke. "Just give up rangers, and hand over your Energems!"

"Not a chance!" Riley held out his saber towards her. "You have to snap out of it Macy this isn't you. You're not evil."

"Riley -" Shelby said, but was silenced by Tyler.

Macy clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Oh Riley, poor naive little Riley. You have no idea what I have in store for you." She snaps her fingers and two Vivix come out, but what Riley saw who they were holding he almost dropped his sword.

"No!" Taking a step back and shaking his head. "Matt! Mom!"

The other rangers gasped at Riley's words. "This can't be happening." He sobs out. Looking up at Macy with complete disbelief.

"I'm giving you a choice Riley. Either give up your Energems, or you'll never see your family again." She offers, her hand extending out.

Shelby had enough, and grabbed Riley's arm, pulling him back towards Chase and Koda who held onto him. "What kind of a proposition is that! I thought you were suppose to be Riley's friend, and yet you captured his family, and try to take the Energems for someone who's probably going to destroy you and take yours as well."

"I suggest you back off pinky." Macy growled, stepping closer to Shelby's face. "Or else I'll give another lesson in defeat."

"Enough!" Riley shouts, pulling out of his friends grip - harshly - running past Shelby and attacking Macy head on. Rage bubbles up inside of him. So much rage, and betrayal. "Let my family go!"

"Riley stop!" Chase yells, reaching a hand out.

But he doesn't listen. He's so engulfed with rage that he isn't even fighting properly. His swings don't even hit Macy - who's just dodging with ease - and she gets a hit in him with a kick to his stomach.

Riley grunts and he can hear the others fighting off the Vivix and the new monster. He can hear the occasional yell of him to stop, but again he doesn't listen. The only thing he's worried about is getting his family free, but with Macy in the way he can't do that.

"What's the matter Riley, too weak to stop me." She taunting him, trying to make him go crazy, and it's working.

Riley runs at her again - his Dino Saber forgotten on the ground - he tries to kick at her but she grabs his leg. Pushing it off to the side, and punching him square in the chest.

"How could you do this!" He gets back up and swings another fist at her, but because of his blinding rage he can't land a blow. She blocks most of his attacks. "First you try and hurt my friends, now you're bringing my family into this!" He kicks at her, but she evades.

"What better way to get you to do what I want."

"No." Riley shakes his head. "Please, Macy, don't do this. You've already been through the pain of losing one family, do you really want to lose another!"

For a split second he knows he sees Macy hesitate, the way her body freezes makes him wonder if there still is hope to save her. But, she shakes it off, Macy snorts, then lifts up her hand, "Summon Ankylo Hammer!"

Riley steps back, and gaps at her new weapon. "Oh no." A large light blue hammer, reminding him of the tail of the Ankylo Zord.

She grabs her hammer, and takes a swing at Riley. "Once I'm done with you, you're Energem will belong to Sledge!"

Riley shakes his head, and before Macy could hit him, familiar purple and pink blasts hit her. Sending her flying backwards.

"Riley!" Shelby yells out, kneeling next to him.

"We have to save my family."

"We will." Chase says kneeling next to him as well, placing a hand on his shoulder, "But right now you need to calm down and focus."

Riley shakes his head, and pushes Chase's hand away. "We don't have time for that! I have to save them, first and foremost!"

"Blindly running in there won't help them! You can barley fight Macy on your own!" Chase argues back.

"I don't care! I'll do whatever it takes to save them!" Riley tries to get up.

"By getting yourself destroyed?" Chase holds him back, this time harshly placing both hands on the green rangers shoulders." I don't think so! You're obviously not in your right mind, I thought you were suppose to be smart but I guess I was wrong."

Riley freezes. Did Chase really say that?

"Look they're fighting with themselves!" Wrench points at them

Macy smirks from behind her helmet. "Gold Digger do it now!" She orders.

The monster solutes to her, and the rangers tense up. And then suddenly a large stone slab is hovering over. Ivan - who had arrived moments ago - tries to cut through the stone with his Ptera Saber, but with little results. He didn't even make a dent. Suddenly Riley pushes Chase out of the way, noticing the giant stone was hovering over his mom and brother.

"Mom! Matt!"

But he was too late, because they were already being pushed down in a hole with the stones covering the ground.

"Don't worry Riley, we saved one for you too!" Macy laughs, and orders Gold Digger to do it again.

Riley was around Ivan and Tyler, so when the stone slab dropped down on them, the three rangers tried to lift it off. However the stone was too strong and, just like the Griffin family, the stone settled down and pushed them straight into the ground.

"Oh no!" Shelby yells, "We have to do something!"

Chase is first to act, and grabs his new dino charger. "Dino Armor X Charger ready!"

But when he tries to use it, his new weapon wasn't cooperating. He was having trouble controlling it, his weapon wouldn't form.

"Oh no, it's not working!" Chase exclaims horridly.

"What we do now?" Koda questions.

Shelby shakes her head, "I don't know. But we have to go to Miss Morgan!" She only hopes they can save the others in time.


	4. Apologies and Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase must correct a mistake in order to gain control back over the Dino Armor X Charger. Riley believes that he finally understands why Macy is evil.

"Hurry! I know I can save them if the Dino Armor X Charger works."

After - regretfully - having to leave their friends, and Riley's family trapped underground, Chase, Shelby, and Koda had all retreted back to the museum, seeking the help of their mentor. Chase was currently, anxiously pacing back and forth, waiting for Kendall to explain just why the Dino Armor X Charger wasn't working.

Kendall shook her head, taking the dino charger out of the container, handing it back to Chase. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"What!" Chase's eyes widened, snatching the dino charger out of Kendall's hand. Shaking his head, "No, something's definitely wrong with it."

Kendall shrugged, "It worked when you tested it - and the transmitter says it works now - somehow, the problem, is with you." She friend at him.

Chase gaped. "You think I'm the problem?"

Kendall sighed, shook her head, and turned to the two other remaining rangers. "Shelby, Koda - it's a long shot - but, if it won't work with black energy, maybe it'll work with blue or pink." She sounded unsure of herself, as she removed the caps on the containers. Kendall never sounded unsure. She was always accurate of what will work, and what won't work. ""I'll adjust the Dino Armor X Charger."

Chase was beyond flabbergasted. He turned away. There was no way he was going to believe that he was the reason that the Dino Armor X Charger wasn't working properly. He didn't want to believe that he was the reason they weren't able to save their friends, and Riley's family. 

Chase grimaced. That thought sent a pang to his heart. The poor kid. Who knows what was going through his mind right now.

Chase breathed in, and turned around, "There's no way this is my fault!" He tries to reason. Tries to make himself believe that.

"The black Energem bonded with you, not just for your bravery, but for your heart too." Keeper's voice startles him, turning around to see the alien walking up to him.

Chase made a face. "Come again?" He questioned. Not understanding.

"If your energy is disrupted by doing something not true to your heart, the dino charger may not work." Keeper explains.

Chase shakes his head. "You think I did something wrong?" He looks down, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

He jumps when his dino com goes off. The statically screen showing him Riley, with a dirt cold face, gasping for air. Coughing as he says, "Guys -" he's gasping, and he look almost weak. Trying to take in as much air as he could. Chase feels helpless as he gazes at this sight. "I think -" stopping his words to take in a gulp of air. "I think - our air - it's almost gone."

A small blaring alarm goes off, Chase quickly turns to see Kendall checking it out. "Their oxygen level are near critical." She informs in a dire tone. "We're out of time." She quickly turns to Shelby and Koda, handing them their newly made Dino Armor X Chargers. "I don't know if these will work without black energy, but it's our only chance if were gonna save the others."

Shelby tightens the dino charger in her hand, her and Koda nod at her, and race past Kendall and Chase. "Your friends lives are in your hands." Keeper reminds them.

Chase clamps his lips together, and grips his own dino charger before following after his friends. With Keeper's last words ringing in his head. "Time is of the essence rangers."

XXX

A blur of black, blue, and pink was seen running through the forest at a fast speed to the place where their friends were trapped. 

Chase's head perked up upong recognizing familiar landmarks, and the faint colors of Wrench and Gold Digger come into a view as they run closer. "I'll cover you while you try your Dino Armor X Chargers." Chase yelled back to them.

Wrench and Gold Digger step up when they see the rangers running towards them. The aqua ranged was the only one who lingered back. "Here to save your friends rangers!" Wrench chuckles evily.

"Don't hold your breath!" Gold Digger follows up. The two monsters run at them as Macy watched from behind.

Chase turned to his teammates, his Para Chopper in his hands. "I'll keep them off you." He nods, and runs straight to stop the oncoming monsters.

"Okay Koda, let's hope this works with blue and pink energy." Shelby sighs. The both hold out their dino chargers and yell, "Dino Chargers ready!" Slipping the charger inside the hole of their morpher.

_Dino Armor X Charger, engage!"_

"Armor X!"

However the Dino Armor X Jaws weren't forming init a weapon like Chase's had done earlier during their training. Instead the power was too much for them and the struggle to gain control over this power backfired, sending both pink and blue ranger flying back to the ground with a grunt.

Chase had gotten knocked down too, when Gold Digger sent him flying with his staff. Tumbling towards his friends.

Shelby and Koda stood back up, "Dino Armor X must only work with black energy!" Shelby says, as her and Koda run to Chase.

"You must save them!" Koda tells him. "We take monsters."

Chase rolled around, and slamming a hand down to the ground, watching his friends fight the monsters. Yelling in frustration. "I have to figure this out." Because if Shelby and Koda were unsuccessful at it, the he really was the only one who could save his friends. 

Hearing his communicator go off again, Chase yanked it off his belt to see a very weak looking Riley - barley able to keep his eyes open - speaking softly, "Please - I think -" Chase shook his head. This was bad, Riley could barley speak. "Were running out - my family -"

"No!" Chase exclaims to him, gripping his dino com tightly. "Hang on Riley!" Chase took a deep breath. He needs to can down. He needs to think. "Keeper said I done something to disrupt my energy. But what could I have done?" He says to himself. Trying to think back to whatever stupid mistake he could have made earlier today.

He looks at the screen again, Riley's face still in sight. He stays quiet for a moment, recollecting his thoughts. Until his eyes widened, when something clicks into his head.

 

_"I don't care! I'll do whatever it takes to save them!" Riley tries to get up._

_"By getting yourself destroyed?" Chase holds him back, this time harshly placing both hands on the green rangers shoulders. "I don't think so! You're obviously not in your right mind, I thought you were suppose to be smart but I guess I was wrong."_

 

"That's it!" Chase exclaims. He holds up his communicator again, and behind his helmet, his eyes softened upon the younger ranger on the screen. "Riley, I shouldn't have said you weren't smart. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He says softly and sadly. "I should have tried harder to reason with you more, to get you to understand that the way you were going about things was all wrong." He explains. "But I didn't, instead I insulted you, and that threw off my energy so the Dino Armor X Charger didn't work."

Riley - who was using all his energy to listen in - managed to sport a small faint smile. Just hearing Chase say that was more than enough to forgive him, and he knew Chase didn't mean it, and that he was right. What he did was beyond wrong. "It's okay Chase.." He says softly. Hoping that the object of his affections heard it well.

Chase on the other hand didn't agree with that. "No, it's - it's not okay -" Vigorously shaking his head. "I'm sorry.."

But he didn't get a reply back. Because Riley's eyes were already closing, and he looked like he was close to passing out. "Riley?" He calls out, again no reply. "Riley!"

Chase felt almost defeated, and tired - not as much as his friends trapped - but still. "Dino Armor X is their only chance." But how was he suppose to save them if he couldn't even control it. His eyes turn back to the battle, where Shelby and Koda had just been taken out by Wrench and Gold Digger.

Chase's eyes locked on to the aqua ranger who was still observing the fight. She had yet to step in to help her two accomplices. Seeing her made him enraged. It was because of her that Riley was being so reckless now. But at the same time he couldn't find it in himself to hate her. She was Riley's friend, and he knew that Riley would do anything to help her, he wasn't giving up on her. So, if Riley believed she could be saved then so did he.

"I won't let you done Riley." He proclaims strongly. "I'll save you and your family." He takes out his dino charger and quietly prays to himself, "Please work - Dino Charger ready!"

Sliding in the charger into his morpher, Chase slams down on the too with his forearm. Redoing the same arm motion he had done earlier. 

_Dino Armor X Charger, engage!"_

Then it finally happened. His weapon finally formed and Chase laughed. "It worked!" He yelled happily and with great relief.

Wrench - who sees this - raises up his battle axe. "You'll never get past me black ranger!" He taunts. In a swift movement, throws his axe towards Chase at a fast speed.

But that doesn't worry Chase. He doesn't even move to dodge, instead he knocks down the axe with his Dino Armor X Jaws. A triumphant laugh in tow.

"What!" Wrench shakes his head.

Macy watches from behind. Not at all fazed by this complete turnaround.

"Gold Digger get over here!"

Chase points at him, "Nothing's stopping me." He says fiercely. "Spiral attack!" Jumping into the air, into a familiar orange spiral, aiming at Wrench and Gold Digger, managing to knock them down.

Chase lands. Then looks to the stone slabs across from each other. "I've gott save Riley, Ivan, and Tyler." He runs to the slab where his friends were trapped, but he stops himself midway, and turns to the other. The one where Riley's family was trapped. "I should probably save them first. They are just innocent civilians, and Riley would want them saved before anyone else."

Placing the Armor X Jaws on the slab, Chase spins. "Spiral Drill!" Digging his way through the first stone barrier, and then through the many slabs that were blocking the way.

"He's dug right through your slabs!" Wrench yells.

"Chase?" Shelby calls out, her and Koda jogging closer.

At that moment the black ranger comes jumping out with the unconscious life forms of Riley's mom and brother. Gently setting them down on the ground before he runs off to the the second slabs and digs his way through that one. Drilling past the obstacles in his way.

Riley, Ivan and Tyler hear that strange sound as it got closer and closer. They covered their heads as some dirt and tiny bits of rocks fell on them, but they couldn't have been happier to see a familiar black suit.

A few seconds later - like before - Chase cones jumping out. With Riley in his arms. "I got you!" Followed by Tyler and Ivan, launching out and landing on the ground.

Shelby and Koda sighed with relief. "They alright!" The caveman says happily.

Chase demorph. His worry only focused on Riley, who was laying against his shoulder taking in fresh air. His breathing is coming back to normal, and he hears Chase chuckle and meets those enticing eyes once again.

Chase's smile falls, "I'm sorry I said that to you before." He apologizes. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Riley sighs and smiles. "I already have." Chase smiled back and this time Riley's expression turned serious. "Can you ever forgive me?" He returns the question. "For not listening again?"

Chase's eyes don't leave his. "I always will."

Riley didn't know whether to laugh or sob, but he was pretty sure he did both she. He found the energy to leap forward and wrap an arm around Chase's neck. And Chase didn't hesitate to return the embrace.

The other rangers who were watching quietly smiled. While Shelby was trying not to squeal out loud.

Riley let's out a quiet sigh, his hand coming to rest on the back of Chase's head, his fingers tangling in his - surprisingly - soft hair. "I'm sorry." He whispered in Chase's ear.

Chase shakes his head. "Its okay baby raptor." He whispers back. "Your safe, that's all that matters now, is that your safe."

When the two finally broke apart, Shelby cleared her throat. "Thank goodness you guys are okay." She says with genuine relief. Chase helps up Riley, and Ivan and Tyler join them.

"We very worried." Koda nods.

Wrench's yelling caught their attention. "Yikes!" He shrieks, turning to Gold Digger. "They got out! Make more slabs!" He commands.

Gold Digger retorts back with, "You make it sound so easy!"

The rangers were back together again, Chase yells at the two. "Haven't you learned your lesson yet! It's morphing time, Dino Chargers ready!"

The four rangers morphed. By that time Wrench and Gold Digger had already ran off, and Macy was no where in sight. Tyler motioned his hand, "Come on guys they're getting away!"

The others nodded and ran after Tyler, but Chase stopped in his tracks. "Riley, wait a minute!"

The green ranger stops, and turns around. Chase is silent when he walks up to him, until, "Here." He hands him over his Para Chopper. "Take this with you. I want you to use it."

Riley was stunned, but - hesitantly - accepts. "Your Para Chopper? Are you sure?"

Chase nods, and the next thing Riley feels is a hand atop his helmet. "Come on, let's go help the others."

Riley was so happy he was wearing his helmet, because he was pretty sure he had the stupidest if not goofiest smile on his face. Gripping the black weapon in his hands nodding, "Okay."

The two rangers followed their friends to the giant canyon, and the fight had already begun when Gold Digger had called on the Vivix to help them. "Vivix, hurry, destroy them!"

Riley ran forward, "Raptor Claw!" And slashed a Vivix or two running his way, but then a few more appeared. Raising up Chase's weapon close to him, "Para Chopper blast!" He presses the trigger, watching the purple beams hit the oncoming Vivix with such power.

Most of the Vivix were almost gone. Shelby had just finished some of them off and it seemed like Tyler was having difficulties fighting Gold Digger when he failed to break past the stone slabs with his T-Rex Smasher. Until Chase stepped in of course. But, Riley's eyes wandered around, because there was no sight of his childhood friend anywhere. Macy was gone.

"Tyler the Dino Spike!" He hears Chase yell. 

His and Chase's weapon automatically leave his hand to form the Dino Spike. He watched Tyler grab hold of it and jump in the air with Chase right beside him. They both hit Gold Digger head on and that was just enough power to knock him down with critical damage.

A distant roar had all six colored helmets turn, looking around. Riley walked back to his friends who were trying to figure our where the sound was coming from. "Do you guys hear that?" Shelby questions.

Tyler nods. "Yeah, but what is it?"

They feel the ground shake, and they hear the thudding sound of loud footsteps. The rangers exclaim and lose some balance when the ground shakes again, and this time the source of it comes into clear view. "Uh guys - I think I know what it is!" Chase points up at a very angry and very big Zord.

"The Ankylo Zord!" Shelby gasps.

"Oh no." Riley shakes his head in disbelief, "If that's the Ankylo Zord, then that mean.."

"That's right Little Griffin!"

The rangers look up to the sound of the familiar voice. Where the aqua ranger was standing at the top of the canyon, the Ankylo Zord stops right behind her.

"Destroy the rangers Ankylo Zord!" She commands it. "Hammer Punch!"

The Zord roars, and jumps down to attack with his tail. "Move!" Tyler yells.

Each ranger moves a separate way, but the Ankylo Zord doesn't stop with his attacks.

"What do we do!" Shelby yells across to them.

"Ankylo Zord our friend!" Koda says. "We can not hurt our friend."

Riley agrees, "We know Koda, but we really don't have a choice."

"We have another problem!" Ivan yells out, pointing at the newly monster sized Gold Digger. 

Tyler, Koda, Shelby and Ivan all summon their Zords, and form the Megazords. But before Riley could jump in, a giant light blue hammer slams right in front of him. Macy jumps down, grabbing the weapon before running to attack Riley. "Hammer Punch!"

"Whoa!" Riley manages to dodge, and take a out his Dino Saber. "Macy stop!" Blocking her attack.

"I don't have to listen to you!" She swings her hammer around at him hitting her target. 

"Please Macy stop! This isn't you."

Macy growled. "You don't know anything about me!" She attacks again, but her swings were becoming chaotic, much like Riley was earlier.

"Maybe not." Riley blocks it again. "But, the Macy that I know isn't evil. She was always happy, always had a smile on her face even through the rough times."

When she stopped attacking, Riley was beginning to think he had gotten through to her. She lowered her weapon and her free hand rubbed at her forehead. Riley recognized the action when Macy used to do it everytime she had a headache.

She backed away slowly, and Riley took a step forward. "Macy.." He reached a hand out.

This time when she stepped back, Macy demorphed, both hands clutching her head tightly. She groaned almost in pain, and so did the Ankylo Zord. In fact the Ankylo Zord released his dino charger back to Macy, and burrowed back into the ground.

Riley demorphed, and took a careful step towards her again. "Macy? Are you okay?"

She was definitely not okay. In fact it seemed like she was trying real hard to block something out of her mind. 

"Macy what's -"

"Stay away!" She yells, startling him.

Riley's eyes narrow however, especially when his eyes catch something that didn't seem right. Every time Macy picked up her head he could see something different about her eyes. Their color was different, and he couldn't help how familiar it looked.

_Could that be..? No - it's not possible - but.._

"Riley!"

Shelby's voice startled Macy and she took this opportunity to run away, still clutching her head.

"Macy!" He calls out.

He ignores his friends calls, he figures they already destroyed the monster. But his mind was racing with the most logical possibility about what was going on with Macy, until he remembered that he needed to check on his mom and brother.

XXX

"I made sure your family was home safe, and their memories of what previously happened have been erased." Keeper explains to him.

Riley nodded gratefully. "Thank you Keeper. I appreciate it."

Keeper nods, and walks away until he disappears like he usually did. Riley sighs as he waits for the big doors to open up, letting him walk through.

His mind goes back to Macy. He wasn't for sure if his theory was correct but there was no other way to explain what he saw. If that was what he think it was, then maybe there was a way to save her after all. He just needed a plan.

Walking into the cafe he notices that his friends are all crowded around the small radio. With their phones in their hands. If he remembered correctly, they were trying to win tickets to the N-Zed Boys concert. 

That was until the man on the radio announced they had a winner, and the boys groaned. Then Shelby walked in, exclaiming in her phone.

"My name is Shelby!" She said happily, then hung up the phone. "Guys were going to get tickets to the concert. Come on let's go!"

The guys quickly followed. Riley was the last, till he noticed Chase was getting his skateboard. Quickly he stopped him when he was about to walk away.

"Chase wait!" He says, making the black ranger stop in his tracks. Riley walked up to him, kind of like what Chase did earlier.

"I - uh." He sighs. "I just wanted to thank you, for, everything you did earlier."

Chase smiled, and ruffled his hair. "Anything for you baby raptor."

Riley tried not to blush, especially when Chase brushed through his hair in a gentle manner. "I guess you proved me wrong again hotshot."

"I think that might be my reason for living." Chase smirks. It was a joke.

Riley feels his face flare up. "Maybe it is."

The two boys look into each others eyes again. Riley laughs when he sees that Chase had a speck of mustard on his face. "Here, look, you got some mustard -" wiping it away with his thumb. Chase's eyes never waver from his. 

He could be imagining it - he really didn't want to - but he was very certain that Chase was leaning in to his touch. "All gone?" Chase subtlety leans in closer.

"All gone." Riley confirms, leaning in just as much.

Chase chuckles softly. Just like earlier, they were leaning in so close. Their nose were practically touching. An Eskimo kiss? 

"Riley, Chase!"

The two jumped back, and once walkedn their moment was ruined. Shelby running in the cafe. "Hurry up you guys or were gonna be late.." She looks back and forth between the two.

Chase grinned. "Can't be late can we?" And walked out.

Shelby turned to him, with a knowing and regretful look on her face. "I just ruined a moment. Didn't I?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah, you kind of did." He smiled nonetheless and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's go get those tickets." Ignoring her apologies on the way out.


	5. That's What Families Are For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a clear understanding of the situation, Riley and the rangers race to save Macy.

"What's wrong baby raptor?" Chase suddenly sits next to him.

Riley had been sitting for hours since his shifts ended, just thinking. Kept replaying the fight between him and Macy the other day. "I don't know. I'm just -"

"Worried about Macy?" Chase practically reads his mind.

Riley looks at him, and frowns. "Sorry, I'm pretty sure you guys aren't very fond of her."

Chase shakes his head and smiles. "No, it's alright. She's an important person in your life."

"Yeah." Riley nodded. "I always looked up to her, because she was able to do things that I couldn't."

"Like what?" Chase asked curiously.

Riley thought back. "Well," he hummed. "She was a lot more willing to bend the rules if she had to. She was, of course, more free spirited than I was, and she had a lot more courage to handle situations head on." Riley grinned at him. "You know, thinking back now, you remind me a lot of her hotshot."

Chase smirked. "I don't know." And points at his face. "This is one of a kind."

Riley can't help himself, and bursts out laughing. "Yeah, I suppose so." He proceeds a daring move, and leans his head on the black ranger shoulder.

To his surprise he doesn't feel Chase tense or anything. Instead he feels a steady and warm hand travel up his spine, to the back of his head. Gently twirling his hair in his fingers. Riley blushes at the gesture. Is this how their relationship was now?

"So what happened?" Chase suddenly asks, startling Riley back from the amazing touch.

Riley frowns. "Huh?"

"What happened when you were fighting with Macy?" He questions more clearly. "We all noticed something wrong with her when she stopped attacking."

Ah yes. Back to Riley's earlier thoughts. He thinks back to that moment. When he saw the change of color in her eyes. The more he thinks about it, he wasn't sure if that was what he really saw. "I saw something odd."

He feels Chase's hand move up to the top of his head, gently tugging his head up to look him in the eyes. "Odd?"

Riley nods, but his eyes don't leave Chase's. Not in a romantic way, but in a more realization way. "Her eyes changed color, almost like the same color yours did when you were controlled by Spellbinder."

It didn't take long for Chase to put two and two together. "Does that mean -" his eyes widened.

Riley quickly stood up, his own eyes wide in shock. Turning to Chase, "We have to tell the others."

 

 

"Wait, you think that Macy is under a spell?" Shelby questions.

After his and Chase's realization, he immediately called everyone into the base. An emergency request.

"Not just under a spell." Riley says. "It was the same spell that Spellbinder put Chase under."

Kendall frowned. "Are you certain Riley?"

Riley sighs. "I wasn't sure before, when I saw her eyes changed color reminded me of the same color Chase's eyes changed color when he was under Spellbinder's control."

"But, we destroyed Spellbinder." 

"Just because we destroyed Spellbinder, doesn't mean we actuly destroyed the amulet." Riley reminds him. "Somehow that amulet made it's way back to Sledge, and into Fury's hands. Its the only explanation why she's so loyal to him more than Sledge."

The others looked at each other. "We can still save her though." Tyler says. "Just like we saved Chase."

"It's not going to be that simple." Riley shook his head.

"Riley is correct." Keeper suddenly appeared, making the others turn and see the alien walking to them. "We were able to she Chase in time before the spell fully proceeded into him."

"How long has it been since we found the Ankylo Zord?" Riley asks to everyone.

Shelby tapped a finger to her mouth. "It was a while back." She answers, but soon enough realizes where his point is getting at, and gasps.

Koda scratches his head. "I don't - understand?"

"What he's saying," Shelby explains. "Is that when we found the Ankylo Zord, by that time Macy was already bonded to the aqua Energem. Who knows how long the Ankylo Zord had been awake."

Riley nodded. "Somewhere in that time span, Fury must have found and used the amulet on her. If that was a while back, them the spell had enough time to fully set in."

"Like Keeper said we were able to save Chase in time before the spell took over his mind completely." Kendall said. "Macy may be a whole different matter. I highly doubt trying to get her to focus enough is going to help this time." She turns to the green ranger. "Riley, you might be the only one who can save her, and we need to get that amulet back."

"Yeah." He nods his head. "I know." His face falls.

Shelby notices. "What's wring Riley?"

He shook his head. "It's just, I realized when we were fighting - before Gold Digger trapped us underground - I mentioned something, personal about her family, and I noticed she hesitated for a split second."

The guys looked confused, but Shelby seemed to be the only one who knew what he was talking about. "I think I remember that. What was all that about?"

Riley turned away, crossed his arms and took in a breath. "When we were kids, Macy would always come to the ranch, because her parents were doctors, and they were always out of town. Some people would say she practically lived there, she even had her own room." Riley smiled at those memories.

"But?" Shelby encouraged him to go on.

Riley frowned. "It was a dark rainy night. Her parents came to pick her up, and they were on their way home."

Everyone besides, Koda seemed to understand where this story was coming from. "Oh no." Shelby gasped.

"Yeah." Riley nodded. "It was really dark, and the rain was coming down too hard." He mumbles softly. "Macy lost both of her parents in a car crash. She was the only one who survived."

The older rangers all looked at each other in shock. Except for Koda, who didn't seem to understand what they were talking about.

"After that Macy was never the same. I used to be able to read her like an open book, but after the accident," Riley shook his head. "She was so reserved with her feelings, so closed off, there were time where I wouldn't talk to her."

"That's horrible." Shelby said sadly.

"Yeah." Riley agreed. "Then she told me that her aunt decided it would be better to move away, and then after that I never saw her again." He sat down. "I remember, Matt and I would beg our mom to adopt her into our family. All she could say was she couldn't."

"I bet that was really hard for your mom." Kendall sits next to him. "Wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Riley nodded. "She really wanted to adopt her, but with Macy living with her aunt, and them moving, she wasn't able too."

The blaring alarm suddenly went off, and Kendall quickly rushed over to her desks to check.

"Alien bio signs?" Tyler questions.

"No." Kendall shakes her head. Then looks up at her rangers. "It's the Ankylo Zord. It's attacking the city."

Tyler nodded, and gestured to his team. "Come on guys, it's time to save Macy."

They all nod, and run to the giant door, while reaching out for their Energems.

XXX

The rangers arrive at the city center, already morphed. The Ankyko Zord is doing some major damage. Tyler, Koda and Shelby are already calling on their Zords, until Riley stops them. "Wait!" He yells to them. "Let me do it."

"You sure Riley?" Tyler asks.

The green ranger nods. "If I'm the only one who can save Macy, then I have to be the only one who can fight her."

Tyler nodded. "Okay." Patting a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck." And runs off to fight the Vivix and Fury that appear.

Riley nods, "Dino charger ready!" He clicks the small button. "Summon Raptor Zord!"

It's only a few minutes until he hears his Zords roar. His Raptor Zord is jumping along the sides of the building, and he slashes away at the Ankyko Zord with his tail. "Alright!" Riley exclaims, seeing the Ankylo Zord stumble back.

"I don't think so!" Riley hears Macy's voice. Just in the knick of time he manages to dodge her on coming attack from her giant hammer.

"Whoa!"

Macy jumps back away from him. Looks up at her Zord and yells, "Ankylo, destroy that pathetic excuse of a Zord! Hammer Punch!"

"Oh no." Riley says. "Raptor Zord move out of the way!"

Rapty seemed to hear his distress, but it was too late when the hammer tail of the Ankylo Zord struck him down. 

Macy leapt in the air, and landed on top of the Ankylo Zords head. Riley followed her and landed on his Zords head as well. 

"Let's finish this Ankylo." Macy says. "Then we can get the Energems and hand them over to Master Fury as a reward." 

The Ankylo Zord responded to her, and turned around to hit the Raptor Zord and Riley with his tail again. This time the Raptor Zord jumped away, and landed on too of a building.

"Good boy Rapty." Riley petted his head. He looks up at the aqua ranger.  _Don't worry Macy, I'll free you from that spell!_

"Alright, Raptor Zord, Raptor Slash!" He commands. His Zord responds to his command, spinning, slashing the Ankylo Zord with his tail. "Move them away from the city!"

Riley takes this opportunity to jump off of his Zord, to the Ankylo Zord, straight to Macy. He tackles her, and the two are falling from the Zords to the ground.

"Let go!" Macy yells, trying to pry his arms off of her.

She manages to kick him off, and the two rangers land on the ground. Luckily, none injured. "Your going to pay for that!" She grabs her Ankylo Hammer and runs straight at him. "Hammer Punch!"

Riley blocks it with his Dino Saber. "Stop Macy! I don't want to fight you!"

She growls. "Too late for that!" Swinging at him again.

He block again. "I know what's going on with you! I know what Fury's done to you!"

He grunts when Macy surprises him with a kick to the gut. She saw the opportunity to take another hit, and she gladly took his, hitting him with her hammer, making him fly backwards. "How dare you talk nonsense about my master!" 

"He's not your master!" Riley stands to his feet, clutching his stomach. "He's only using you, your under a spell, from the amulet that he has. He used it on you so you could do his every command."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" She runs at him, smacking him with her hammer again. Riley doesn't move to dodge either, nor does he block. Just let's himself get hit again.

"Yes I do!" He tries to reason with her. "It was the same amulet that a previous monster used on Chase to take over his mind. You're being controlled!"

Macy snorted. "I'm not as weak as your little boyfriend to be controlled that easily."

"But you are being controlled!" He ignores her comment about Chase. "The Macy that I know would never do anything to hurt people. Especially the people that she cares about."

"Then you don't know me very well."

"Riley!" He hears the other five rangers calling out to him. Riley turns to see his friends running to him, obviously already finished off the Vivix. 

"Looks like backup came to help you." She laughs. "It doesn't matter, Ankylo and I will destroy you and take the Energems."

A familiar thunder attack, struck the rangers, who tried to get away. But Fury's laughter caught their attention. "Macy destroy them!" He commands.

"My pleasure." She says darkly. "Ankylo Zord Hammer Punch!" 

The Ankylo Zord swings his tail at the Raptor Zord, and then swings his tail at the rangers, forcing them to move away separately.

"Tyler." Riley says to his leader. "You guys have to distract Fury somehow so I can get through to Macy."

Tyler nodded. "Right, were on it." He calls on the other five rangers and explains the plan. 

Riley watched his friends run to attack Fury, and this just leaves Riley alone with Macy. 

"Looks like it's just you and me." She turns her hammer in her hands.

"Yeah." He grips his Dino Saber. Then much to the aqua rangers surprise, he drops his weapon.

"What are you doing?" 

Riley demorphs, throwing his Dino Charge morpher next to his Dino Saber. "I'm not going to fight you." He repeats again.

"What?" Macy shakes her head 

"You're my best friend Macy." He says then shakes his head. "No, you're more than my best friend, you're like my sister. You've always been like family, not just to me, but to my mom and to Matt."

Macy backs away. "No, I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses!"

"You're going to listen." He says sternly. "You think I don't know how much you're hurting on the inside, after your parents accident? Because I do!"

Macy shakes her head, and like before she drops her weapon and clutches her head. "No, shut up! Shut up!"

"You were the only one who survived, and I'm pretty sure that was eating you up every day and night."

Riley could see his words were affecting her greatly, and as much as he didn't want to resort to using her deceased parents as a way to bring her back from the spell, it was the only way. He tries again.

"That kind of pain doesn't just go away Macy." He explains. "The only way to move on from it is to have people by your side to help you. And you did have people there, me, my mom and Matt."

He watched Macy clutch her head in pain, and she fell to her knees. "Stop - it."

Riley cautiously moves forward, and kneels down in front of her. "That was something we wanted you to see. We wanted you to understand that just because you lost one family, didn't mean there wasn't another one waiting for you."

That seemed to trigger something. However he saw Macy reach for her weapon, and Riley acted quickly, flipping backwards to his own weapon, and was able to disarm Macy. "Power Slash!" He yells, and regretfully struck Macy. He had no cchoice.

Macy fell back, rolled a good ways away from him, and demorphed. Her head was down, so he wasn't able to see her face.

"Riley!' He hears Tyler yell, turning to his friends, seeing the red ranger waving something in the air. "We have the amulet!" Fury was long gone.

Hearing that good news for once, Riley yelled back. "Destroy it, hurry!" He looks back to Macy but she's still on the ground.

His friends wasted no time, and all of the other rangers, this time, took a shot at the amulet. To be certain that this time it was destroyed for good.

When the amulet broke into pieces, Riley turned to his friend, just as she picked her head up. Seeing a flash of light, and her eyes were back to her regular color once again.

_Did it work?_

He stood still, and didn't move when Macy groaned, clutching her side. She stood up on shaky legs, to her feet. She looked up at him, and Riley could see her eyes showed no more deviance. "Riley?" She questioned softly. 

The green ranger could do nothing Kore than laugh in relief and happiness. Quickly running to his best friend and pulling her into a tight embrace. "Macy, you're okay!" He exclaims.

He hears her familiar laughter, and that brings so much joy to him. To know that she was back to herself once again.

"Thanks to you kiddo." She says tiredly, return his embrace with one arm.

The other rangers demorph, and smile at each other. Another victory.


End file.
